


Country Comforts

by caixa



Series: Do not film this [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Car Sex, D/s relationship, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Fantasy Dubcon, Fishing, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unhealthy Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Shitheads Unite, Smut, Sneaking Around, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: “Is this the boyfriend coming in for daddy approval?”In hindsight Juuse was not sure if it was wise to bring his boyfriend home for the weekend because everyone always fell for Pekka.And Pekka washisdaddy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [camera ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360489) by [caixa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa). 

> If this story seems familiar to someone, it's probably because this has its origins in my huge porn AU hockey fic camera ready (locked for registers users only) This is a story-within-story in that one, the plot of the big porn movie that is being shot throughout the middle part of the fic. Spin-off, AU of an AU, remix, whatever - but also a story that I thought would be fun to tell in its own right. No need to check out the original story to get the gist.
> 
> And yeah, this being originally the plot of a (imaginary) porn movie is the reason behind the excessive amount of sex scenes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pekka didn’t say no.

He rarely did; why would he, when the little sunshine let him call him _his_ _son_ and fuck him raw? Especially when whenever he asked something, he always did in such a nice manner.

Like now: Juuse slid into Pekka's bed and crawled on his knees up to between Pekka's, bowed down to plant cute kisses on his thighs and abdomen and asked sweetly, _daddy, _if he could blow him. Afterwards he snuggled up to his side and started babbling about the boy he had been dating (by Pekka’s permission, of course) and who he really wanted to bring home for the weekend.

“We live in different dorms, you know, and it’s difficult to h-_meet_ up in the free time,” Juuse explained, wringing his cute fingers.

Pekka smiled at him and fondled his earlobe with his fingers. There were so many places to touch on Juuse’s body and he enjoyed it how at ease the boy was with giving him the access to them all.

“Of course you can bring your little fuckbuddy over,” Pekka murmured into his ear, “You kids need to have your fun. Just promise you won’t ignore me the whole weekend if you have him here.”

“I won’t, daddy,” Juuse said and reached up to peck the corner of his mouth. Pekka could smell his own spunk in his breath and smiled. He took hold of Juuse’s hips and rolled the boy on top of himself, to lie chest to chest, straddling his lap, and pushed a finger in Juuse’s mouth. Juuse circled his lips around it and gave it an obedient suck.

“You’re such a little cumslut, son, aren’t you? Do you swallow with him as sweetly as you do with me here?”

Juuse let his finger slide out and pursed his lips as if to hold back a grin. A much-too-bashful blush tinted his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

“I do,” he said.

“That’s good,” Pekka said and rolled his hips underneath Juuse; blood was flowing back to his dick and it started to stand so nicely against the curving crack between Juuse’s buttocks, and Juuse knew just the right way to wiggle on his lap to send hot electric signals into his body.

Pekka pushed down the newspaper he had been reading and reached for lube.

* * *

“Yes, he really did. _Fuckbuddy_. That was his word,” Juuse said and Sebastian giggled his soft little laugh, leaning back to the metal locker.

They had changed the subject to the upcoming weekend when the rest of their college lacrosse team had dispersed each to their own way from the locker room, leaving it to the two or them. The first classes after the morning practice were optional for most of their teammates which meant their roommates would head back to the dorm to sleep and they would have some much coveted privacy.

“What else did he say?” Sebastian asked. He had already started to push Juuse down to the floor, spreading his legs around him. He was unwrapping the towel covering his crotch and shifted forward on the wooden bench, pushing his growing erection towards his boyfriend’s face.

“Well,” Juuse said, swaying to find a good spot for his knees on the plastic mat and wrapping his fingers around the root of Sebastian’s standing cock. He gave it a little lick, then a longer one. “He asked if I swallow.”

It was a perfect punchline before letting Sebastian’s cock sink into his mouth, and Sebastian gasped gutturally.

“_Oh, babe,_” he reacted with a husky moan when Juuse slid his lips up his shaft and back down again. “Your -_uh _\- your dad really asks you things like that?”

Juuse let the cock out with a wet pop to glare at Sebastian but kept his hand around the base.

“He’s not my real daddy and you know it. _Please. _Do you want this blowjob or not?”

“Sorry,” Sebastian whispered, already pushing Juuse’s head back down.

Juuse didn’t budge that easily – it was much more fun to tease Sebastian a little. He pressed his thumb tightly on the root of Sebastian’s cock and licked the crease of his groin with pointy, flickering tongue, first one side of his balls, then the other, and Sebastian shivered. The tip of his cock shone strained and purple like a plum and he begged for Juuse to give it some attention.

“Oh babe, that’s good. But please, suck me.”

Juuse loved the raspy whimpering that Sebastian’s plea muted into when he closed his lips around one perky ball and sucked, rubbing the root of Sebastian’s shaft with his thumb.

“My dick, please. I’ll fucking come on your face if you keep – oh, like that.”

Juuse opened his mouth around the whole ballsack now, just keeping it in, letting the thin sensitive skin get wet with his spit, knowing the coolness of the surrounding air would hit it as soon as he’d let it out.

“_Oh fuck_,” Sebastian gasped when he did, and Juuse mercifully took the head of his cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Sebastian sank his fingers in his hair, put the other hand on the nape of his neck, and breathed hard. “Juuse. _Juuse_. Baby, you’re the best.”

Sebastian’s voice and words, his fingers and his taste went straight into Juuse’s own dick, like it hadn’t been rock hard and screaming for attention for some time now. He spread his knees far apart on the floor and arched his back to feel some stretch between his buttocks, and took his other hand to his cock to touch himself. Sebastian either sensed something or wanted new stimulation because he tugged at his hair and started pulling him up, hiking his ass back on the bench.

Juuse got his knees up from the floor one by one. He climbed to straddle Sebastian on the bench, the edges of the planks hard under his knees, and kissed him. He let his erect cock rub against Sebastian’s, grinding hard back and forth.

“Wait, baby. I have lube in my pocket,” Sebastian said and leaned to the side to grope open the door of his locker he was sitting next to. He tugged to drop his jeans from the hook he had hung them on, and Juuse crouched to the side to raid the pockets. He found a small, sample-size plastic tube that had been clearly squeezed before.

“There is still some,” Sebastian panted, took it from Juuse’s hand, opened it and squeezed the tube flat to get the rest of the stuff on his fingers.

Juuse licked his lips and looked down at Sebastian, leaning to his hands on the locker, one on each side of Sebastian’s head.

“Finger me, okay?” Juuse said, arching his back to push his ass out and his cock tighter down against Sebastian’s. It slid past it, poking Sebastian's lower belly, and he took his hand down from the locker to guide it back together with Sebastian’s and wrapped his fingers as far around the two shafts as they reached. “Push deep. Please.”

Sebastian slid his middle finger in, probing slowly at first, getting deeper when Juuse responded by pushing his spread ass back to it. The fingertip hit him good, Sebastian curled it to stroke him inside, and Juuse leaned in to catch their lips together. Sebastian’s mouth opened for him, tongue wet and nasty in his mouth, licking his own like a snake, and he answered it, finding a good rhythm to jerk their cocks together, ass open for Sebastian to add a second finger to inch inside him knuckle deep.

Juuse picked up pace with his jerking hand, the fast slick squelch music to his ears; they were both trickling precum now and it was warm on his fingers. Hot circles ran through his body from where Sebastian’s fingers were making their magic inside him and he detached his lips from Sebastian’s to breath harder against his open mouth. Sebastian’s hips rocked underneath him, pushing back and forth into his curled hand, and Sebastian's fingers moved fast and relentless inside his ass.

“Can I fuck you?” Sebastian panted in thick labored words, not stopping or slowing down with his fingers, not missing a beat. “Want cock in here?”

“Fuck yes,” Juuse spat his reply.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out and grabbed the underside of Juuse’s buttock to guide him to a new position, over his cock that Juuse had released from his grip. The tip of Sebastian’s cock found the right place on the awaiting hole that his fingers had eased up for this; Juuse let his knees slide apart on the bench and slid down the pole, all the way in one slow move.

Juuse began to ride, leaning back to Sebastian’s knee with one hand, to the locker with the other, stray strands of hair down over his forehead. He had showered but broke into a new sweat over the sensation of being stretched and filled, the sweet slickened-up friction stroking him inside.

Sebastian held one hand on his ass, gripping his buttock, squeezing harder on each downward move like wanting to pull him as tight on his cock as he could; the other was curled around Juuse’s cock, meeting the motion of his riding, occasionally speeding up in a way that drove Juuse crazy, made him react by twisting and shaking around Sebastian’s cock like he was dancing on it.

“Yes. Yes. Juuse, so fucking good.” Sebastian’s voice was suffocated, husky and nasal. “Gimme your hand.”

Juuse didn’t get him at first. He took his hand off the locker but waved it helplessly in the air until Sebastian grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his face, pressing Juuse’s palm over his mouth, then moving it down to his neck.

“Choke me,” Sebastian panted, hips pumping up from the bench, driving his cock into Juuse, “or gag me. Or, fuck, your – fingers in my mouth, like –“, he squeezed the back of Juuse’s hand over his throat, and Juuse could feel Sebastian’s larynx bobbing under his palm, “ – deep.”

Juuse tightened the grip Sebastian had made him take, felt the strong tendons on the sides of Sebastian’s neck strain under his fingertips. He’d give his boyfriend all he asked for but wanted him to work too.

“Put your fucking hand back on my cock,” he said, continuing his up-and-down riding, and Sebastian did.

Juuse lifted his other hand off Sebastian’s knee and brought it to his lips, tracing them with a fingertip. He squeezed the throat a little harder and Sebastian’s mouth gaped open; Juuse shoved three fingers in all the way, as deep as they went, pressed Sebastian’s tongue, played with it.

Sebastian’s hand clutched Juuse’s cock like a lifeline, the pressure was so fucking good, and Juuse rode him fast and hard, wet suction on his fingers, Sebastian’s nostrils gasping for short, superficial breaths with the limited airflow, any moans of deep pleasure suffocated into whimpers around his fingers.

The thin whining sounded almost like Sebastian was repeating “_now, now, now”_ and soon it was _now_, Sebastian bucking up from his seat, grabbing Juuse’s ass and cock almost desperately to pull him down deep and hard and tight. Juuse could feel Sebastian coming balls deep inside him, a sudden wetness until something in Sebastian came around and he started moving his hand on Juuse’s cock again. He jerked it fast and expertly into a cathartic release, Juuse’s white seed spurting upright, landing in erratic blotches on the both of them.

Juuse had already eased his hold of Sebastian’s throat and he pulled his hand back, wiping Sebastian’s spit from it on Sebastian’s own skin.

“I guess we need to shower again,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The arrangement with Pekka was, as Pekka and Juuse described it, a _mutually beneficial agreement_. Pekka covered Juuse’s tuition, which was pretty overwhelming; he was sneaky enough to have a fund for the money flow. Juuse could explain it to his distant parents as a private scholarship he had applied for and been granted.

“I might want to come to your graduation if we grow close,” Pekka had said on their second date, the one where they decided they would get into this, Pekka making the financial commitment for at least the first college year.

Juuse couldn’t help a hint of mishchief seeping into his grin.

“Then it’s good that this is a scholarship. It gives a legit explanation for your presence to my parents. You’ll want to see that the money from your fund has gone to a good use.”

“I won’t doubt it will,” Pekka said, stirring his black coffee although there wasn’t even a drop of sugar in it.

Moreover, of course there were additional gifts that made college life just that little bit easier. Gas station credit card, spending money. Sports equipment, clothes, the laptop Juuse used for his studies. Nothing too lavish, nothing suspiciously flashy. Just – nice things, a membership of an upscale gym if Juuse didn’t want to stand sweating in lines at the crowded campus one, hoodies and sneakers that were just hoodies and sneakers until you looked at the label.

Juuse stayed in the dorm, though, the normal college experience of a cramped shared room; that was where Pekka wouldn’t buy him extra comfort and they both knew why. It was part of the only thing Pekka really asked for in exchange: the weekends. Juuse would come back home to Pekka’s ranch each Friday, weary from the week, give his young body for his daddy for full access and let Pekka take care of him in every way that counted.

Those ways were in no way unpleasant. Sometimes Juuse felt almost guilty for how much he enjoyed all aspects of their arrangement, sex included; despite of the perhaps unorthodox way of handling his sex life, Pekka was no creep. He was an attractive man, mid-thirties; fun and agreeable company and great in bed.

Hell, Juuse might pay _him_ to call him daddy if the money situation was the other way round.

Meeting Sebastian was the first time that made Juuse even start to consider there was any negativity to his relationship with Pekka.

He hadn’t expected to fall for a fellow student and a teammate but once Sebastian started flirting with him – shyly at first, more mischievously the further the semester progressed – he was a goner. They proceeded quickly to sex and it was fulfilling in a totally different way than the sexual relationship Juuse had with _daddy_ – it was equal, wild, dirty and exciting. In anal Sebastian always topped, that’s just how it fell between the two of them, but he liked being treated roughly just as much.

It took three weeks for Juuse to gather the courage to bring the new situation up with Pekka but he didn’t feel it was right to hide it from him.

“I’m seeing someone,” he said.

But Pekka just patted his head after hearing he was dating another student.

“That’s good. My boy shouldn’t be missing out on any fun.”

* * *

“Is that him?” Sebastian asked Juuse when a handsome guy in his thirties, dressed in jeans, plaid workshirt and leather riding gloves, opened a gate for Juuse’s car on the driveway to the ranch Juuse was taking him to for the weekend.

“No,” Juuse said. “It’s Price, Pekka’s rancher. I guess Pekka is inside. Or then he isn’t back from work yet.”

“Hi, Carey!” he hollered from the rolled-down side window, slowing down as the rancher closed the gate again and strolled to their car.

Price leaned his forearms to the window frame to take a peek into the vehicle.

“Hi, boys,” he said, tipping the front of his cowboy hat with his thumb. “So, is this the boyfriend coming in for daddy approval?”

Juuse chuckled. “Carey, Sebastian. Sebastian, Carey,” he introduced them.

Sebastian extended his hand over Juuse and leaned from his seat to shake Price’s hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

“What’s a rancher?” Sebastian asked after Juuse had parked the car in front of the old two-story farm house.

“He basically runs the ranch for Pekka as an employee. Pekka only lives here because he likes the countryside and wants to keep the place alive. He has other businesses, and his office is – or more like _offices _are – in the city.”

“What does he do?” Sebastian asked.

Juuse shrugged. “What doesn’t he do? Mainly moves money and assets around, I’d say. Finances, real estate. He is from money, and he’s made more.”

“Okay.” Sebastian smirked. “Good catch.”

Juuse pulled him close by the nape of his neck and pecked his cheek.

“You are,” he said.

* * *

Pekka drove his car in the garage and took a few quick strides towards the stable where Price was saddling his horse.

“Going somewhere?” he asked the rancher.

“I thought I’d check the northern pasture. Three cows are there with young calves, I want to see that the little ones are all right.”

“Great. I ordered dinner in, should come at eight. Will you join us?”

Price nodded. “Sure. Thanks.”

“The boys in yet? Did you see them?”

A smirk drew deep dimples on Carey’s face.

“I opened the gate for them. That little boyfriend – man, I can picture you wanting to get your hands on him. Deep brown doe eyes. Those college lacrosse boys, you know – he was lean and toned but he has these buff forearms and biceps from handling his stick. Your boy has himself one hell of a cutie.”

Pekka chuckled. “Okay, I see.”

Price mounted his horse.

“Well, go in and see for yourself. A nice young man like Juice, good manners, shook my hand.”

“Okay. See you at eight.”

The rancher’s words made Pekka intrigued. He went into the house through the side door because it was the nearest one to the stable and walked around in soft steps.

He heard muffled noise when he approached the living room: fabric rustling, deep breaths, stifled soft moans. It wasn’t hard to imagine the source but he peeked in anyway.

The two boys were deeply immersed in making out on the large couch, wrestling atop of each other fully clothed, limbs entangled, hair disheveled, lips glued together in a fierce, sloppy dance. Juuse was on his back under a brown-haired boy, fingers of one hand digging in his perfectly round and perky jeans-clad buttock, the other hand clutching the nape of the boy’s neck. The other boy’s ass made a rocking motion down against Juuse’s hips, and Juuse squeezed him harder on each move.

Literal kittens. Cubs caught up in a play. So even-sized, flexible and athletic, both almost achingly Pekka’s type.

He could see exactly what Carey Price had meant with his words.

Peeping wasn’t polite, he knew that, so he knocked on the wide wooden doorframe to make his presence known, and cleared his throat loudly.

The boys broke the kiss to look at him wide-eyed, puffy faces and swollen red lips a tell-tale of extensive, heated kissing. Price had been right about the boyfriend: he was indeed cute. His angular little face didn’t really show signs of embarrassment but his clear brown eyes crisscrossed on Pekka’s face full of uncertainty.

Juuse dissolved the uneasiness by breaking into a wide smile.

“Pekka! You came home. Pekka, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, Pekka.”

Sebastian had had time to collect himself from top of Juuse; he had curled down to the seat in a neat, agile move that was very pleasing to watch, and stood now up to shake Pekka’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, sir. Thanks for having me over,” he said.

Pekka let the unusual _‘Sir’_ go without a mention, took the offered hand with a simple “Welcome.”

“I still have some e-mails to go through. I’ll be in my office. You’ll both stay in Juuse’s room, won’t you? Just make yourselves comfortable, dinner is at eight,” he continued, pointing towards the direction of his home office.

The bedrooms were upstairs; he listened to the creak that one step of the old wooden stairs made as the boys headed to Juuse’s room, grinning at the thought of how they’d be getting back to their interrupted action as soon as Juuse would close the door to his bedroom.

* * *

Pekka’s guess was right. Juuse started stripping Sebastian’s shirt off as soon as they were alone in his room, running his hands all over his back, and Sebastian’s fingers wandered under his shirt, on his abs, tracing the soft trail of hair down from his belly button all the way to the waistband of his jeans, and, when he worked out the button, further down.

Juuse moaned with pleasure when Sebastian stroked his erection over his briefs, and pushed his hips forward to the palm, incoherently rubbing his boyfriend’s ass over his jeans.

Sebastian broke the kiss, panting, looking at Juuse from half an arm’s length.

“Your daddy knows exactly what we are doing here, doesn’t he?” he said in a low, breathy voice, stroking Juuse over the strained fabric of his undies, “That fucking smirk on his face when he walked in on us downstairs. And what he has said to you earlier. Do you think he’s thinking of us when he’s working?”

Juuse bit his lip, unbuckling Sebastian’s belt with one hand, stroking the nape of his neck with the other.

“Probably,” he said. “Does it bother you?”

“No,” Sebastian said, leaning in to kiss him again. “I don’t mind.”

Juuse kissed him, sucking his tongue in, grazing it with his teeth; his hands worked to dig Sebastian’s delightfully hard cock out of the constraints of his jeans, and the touch made Sebastian kiss him harder.

“Why?” Juuse asked when he detached from Sebastian’s lips to undress his own T-shirt. He wanted to feel his skin against his own, and please, the jeans were too much for the situation, too.

Sebastian was on the same page, already peeling Juuse’s pants down his thighs.

“I don’t know,” he said. “It’s kinda hot. Is it weird? I mean, maybe it’s because _he_ is kinda hot. I had no idea.”

Juuse smiled.

“We have good weekends,” he said.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around Juuse’s cock, stroking it and finding his mouth to go back to the horny, lustful kiss that was pretty much full-on oral sex at this point.

“I’m sure you do. You’re too fucking lucky to have us both.”


	3. Chapter 3

Juuse’s room said _ranch _but screamed _teen_, like its resident had left for college for real and the room hadn’t been updated since his high school years.

The walls and shelves were decorated with an eclectic collection of sports merch and some memorabilia that might have looked like school projects; the bed was made of sturdy pine with traditional tall bedposts in the corners and the rug on the wooden floor looked hand-woven. But a plastic bead curtain covered half of the window, and there was a large, colorful bean bag chair on the floor.

Having undressed Juuse, Sebastian slid his hand up his back to his shoulder, and down his arm to his hand, giving it a little tug. He cast an amused look down at the bean bag, nodding towards it.

“My first real crush had one of those in his room. I always fantasized about making out and humping on him in it but I was too shy to act on it.”

Juuse smiled.

“It’s like that at a certain age.”

Sebastian slumped down on the bean bag, letting it form around his body, leaned to it sprawled out like a starfish.

“Come down here, Juuse,” he said, stroking his erect cock. “Sit in daddy’s lap.”

Juuse frowned at him, scrunching his nose. “Please. Don’t.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said in a teasing tone, reaching to take Juuse’s hand. “We’re touchy about the d-word around here, are we?” He tugged Juuse’s hand. “Sorry. I’d just love if you got that sweet ass down here. My dick has been missing you.”

Juuse didn’t give in that easily. “I blew you after the movie yesterday,” he said looking down on Sebastian, his free hand on his hip.

Sebastian lifted his torso upright from the chair and guided Juuse to turn around, looking appreciatively up at his buttocks.

“You can’t compare parking in darkness to this,” he said. “I get to see you move. And we can make all the noise we want to.”

“Pekka is downstairs.”

“And will appreciate the hell out of it,” Sebastian said.

He dug himself deeper on the beanbag, wiggling until his butt almost touched the floor, the filling offering a good support for his back and head to lean back on. He pulled Juuse down by his hips and Juuse compliantly got down, sliding his feet apart on the floor, well-formed muscular thighs supporting his spread above Sebastian’s lap.

Juuse looked over his shoulder, arching his back to push his ass back, and moved it up and down above Sebastian’s crotch, a controlled little wiggle, enjoying the glassy, horny look his twerking coaxed out of Sebastian’s expressive eyes.

“Oh yes, baby. Show me,” Sebastian sighed, stroking his length with one hand, holding the other up for the light brushes that Juuse’s buttock swept against his palm.

Juuse spread his legs even more, lowering to almost a split on Sebastian’s lap, his hanging balls pressing softly on Sebastian’s hard shaft, and Sebastian just had to put his hand tighter on the buttock and tease the crack with his thumb.

“I need to fuck you,” he said. “This ass is such a tease.”

Juuse shifted just enough to have Sebastian’s cock stand right between his buttocks, and repeated his tantalizing, controlled bounces, the shaft sliding up and down along his crack.

“You sure?” he asked teasingly.

“God, yes. Can you reach my bag from here? I have lube there.”

“Mine is closer,” Juuse said, and bent over forward to reach for it. Sebastian moaned at the sight, and Juuse, upon hearing it, wiggled his body to make his inner thighs rub both sides of Sebastian’s.

“Here,” Juuse handed the plastic bottle to Sebastian who couldn’t wait to pop the cap open and spread generous amounts of the clear gel on his cock before twirling a nice round around Juuse’s opening with a lubed finger. Juuse pushed back to his touch, and he inched the finger inside, a back-and-forth rub almost shaking with the feeling of urgency and _want_, the next finger and thumb massaging and stretching on the rim.

“You need more? Or are you ready to ride?” Sebastian asked, lips hanging parted, brown eyes fixed on Juuse’s face.

“I can try to take you in,” Juuse replied.

Sebastian adjusted his position to have his cock standing upright and guided Juuse by the hip to the right spot. Juuse’s tightness gave in only little by little; Sebastian gave him long, soothing strokes down his spine and his side to help him relax, and slowly, fraction of an inch at the time, he bottomed out, the hot squeeze giving off sparks to his groin, behind his eyes.

Juuse started moving, adjusting to the stretch, leaning back to find a position where the cockhead would hit his prostate most pleasurably, moaning when it did.

“Sebastian. Fuck, yes, this is good.”

He pulled his feet closer, kneeled on the leather of the beanbag both sides Sebastian's hips to have more leverage to pump the whole length of Sebastian’s cock with his throbbing, clenching ass, Sebastian spurring his moves with a grip on the sides of his waist, eyes sharp on the meeting point of their bodies, on his cock entering Juuse again and again.

Sebastian threw his head back on the highest curve of the bean back when he got to the edge, tearing Juuse down to his lap to come tight and deep inside him; Juuse would trash and twist around the cock inside him to stimulate it to the very end, his own still strained achingly hard, waiting for its turn to be pleasured.

“Oh babe,” Sebastian panted, sex-high, sweaty hair sprawled around his face on the puffy chair, “That felt so fucking good, Juuse.” He slid his hand to the front of Juuse’s body, feeling his erection. “What can I do for you, love?”

Juuse leaned to lie down on Sebastian’s body, Sebastian’s softening cock under his buttock, rubbed his ass to his upper thigh and turned his head to give a kiss on his jawline. He lifted his hand to run his finger on Sebastian’s bottom lip.

“Can I fuck your face?”

Sebastian caught the stroking finger between his lips, then licked it.

“I’d love it.”

Juuse kneeled on the beanbag, bracketed over Sebastian’s face, and shifted his weight to knead his knees in for a good support. Sebastian grabbed his standing dick and gave it a nice, generous lick, a long spiraling twirl up the shaft, the focus of his eyes shifting from the cockhead to Juuse’s eyes.

“Use me,” he said softly.

Juuse stuck his thumb in Sebastian’s mouth, cupping his chin with the rest of the fingers, pushing his jaw down to force his lips gaping open. He grabbed a fistful of Sebastian’s hair with his other hand, pulling back to tilt Sebastian’s face up. He rubbed Sebastian’s tongue roughly with the thumb, asking “Ready?”

Sebastian had no means to answer, mouth salivating around the pushy, intruding finger, but he knew it wouldn’t have mattered anyway: the question was more of a heads-up for what was coming.

Juuse pulled out his hand to grab his cock and guide it to Sebastian’s lips before pushing inside. He started with some testing short thrusts, just nice and easy sliding back and forth, cupping Sebastian’s jawline and caressing the line of his bottom lip curving under his shaft. Sebastian responded nicely, licking the underside of the cock pumping inside his mouth, tracing its shape and the crease below the bulging head, drenching it in his spit.

“Good, babe,” Juuse praised, steeled his grip of Sebastian’s hair, felt his throat with his other hand and started to slide deeper, eyes narrowing on the sight of tears pushing out to wet Sebastian’s eyelashes.

Sebastian’s throat gave in, Juuse felt the movement under his hand but, more importantly, on his cock. It was so good, on many levels at once: the wet slippery squeeze, the variety of smooth and coarse surfaces inside Sebastian’s mouth, and the intoxicating rush of dominance from using it like this, controlling Sebastian’s head by pulling his hair.

It didn’t take too long for him to come and he pulled out slowly, shooting the last of his load on Sebastian’s tongue and bottom lip, looking down with a fond, ecstatic smile when Sebastian licked his lips through coughing and catching his breath, caressing the ruffled hair he had just messed. He got down and straddled Sebastian’s lap to kiss him, tasting his own cum on his sweeping tongue.

Pekka saved his comments to the draft his assistant had mailed him, closed the programs and shut down his laptop. He’d have time to get out of his office clothes and switch to weekend mode before the dinner.

He heard the moans halfway up the stairs and the sound turned the corners of his lips to a smile. _Kids._ He’d let his baby have his fun, but for the night he wanted Juuse in his bed.

The door to Juuse’s room was cracked open and Pekka couldn’t resist the temptation to peek in. Anybody would have, after hearing the noises that had got louder every step he had taken towards the room: skin slapping on skin, heavy breaths, deeply pleased long moans.

The crack of the door gave him a gloriously clear view to the bed. He saw a towel thrown over the quilt covering it, and on the towel Juuse on his knees, chest pressed to the bed, ass up high; his little boyfriend was pounding hard into him, round ass dominating the view when he pushed in, a glimpse of hard cock and stretched hole when he pulled out. The skin of the two boys glistened with beads of water, and the boyfriend’s hair flopped wet over his temple and forehead, bouncing with the pace of his thrusts. It looked like they had showered but instead of drying off their hormones had got the better of them.

Pekka saw nothing wrong with that. It was just the way it should be.

He shouldn’t be peeping, though, it wasn’t nice. Well, it _was_ nice for him but he thought it was wiser to keep going before he got caught. The boys seemed well occupied with each other, but Price had sometimes a way of emerging out of nowhere.

Pekka strolled in soft steps to his room, smiling at the thought of everything that went on just a couple of doors down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about the dubcon tag in the end notes of this chapter!

The dinner was technically ready but since Pekka was still puttering in the kitchen with the wine, Sebastian and Juuse lingered leaning to each other on the doorway to the dining room. There was an empty hook up in the middle of the doorframe; Juuse pointed at it and asked if Sebastian knew what it was. Sebastian couldn’t guess.

“Pekka says there’s always mistletoe hanging on it from Halloween to the New Year so that there’s an excuse to kiss for the last months of the year,” Juuse explained.

“I can see it there right now,” Sebastian said softly and gave him a kiss. Juuse kissed him back, and they utilized the imaginary mistletoe for a prolonged exchange of soft little kisses.

Sebastian heard quiet noise nearby and turned his head towards the hall. He almost twitched when he noticed Carey Price standing next to them, having walked in as silently as a ghost.

Carey had changed from his work clothes: he was still in jeans but they were clean, and a white T-shirt was stretched over his wide chest and shoulders. He didn’t have a hat on, and his dark wavy hair looked soft and slightly damp like it hadn’t been completely dried after a shower.

Juuse and Sebastian practically leaped apart on the wide doorway. Juuse took another step back along the wall of the dining room but Sebastian was too petrified for the same agility: he stood stuck, back to the doorframe. Price strolled past him in slow steps, close enough to brush Sebastian’s body with his own. Sebastian could have sworn there was a smug smirk on the man’s face when he caught Sebastian’s startled eyes.

Price’s body exuded physical dominance, and Sebastian realized he was a man who could literally take a bull by the horns to force it to his will. The thought evoked a quirky mix of feelings: it was simultaneously intimidating and oddly comforting.

Pekka liked his weekends domestic and private. He could have hired help, easily, and there would have been enough rooms in the house for live-in staff, but he preferred to use cleaning service that would come in when he wasn’t around, and opted for ordering in or occasional catering services in case he needed to serve food in a hurry or beyond his own – very respectable – kitchen skills.

This Friday night it meant that the only people in the house were the four men around the dinner table. Pekka was clearly an experienced and jovial host, keeping the atmosphere light and casual. He served wine, talked about college sports with Juuse and Sebastian and briefly about work with Carey.

Sebastian let his gaze wander to Carey and caught the man already watching him. A demure smirk drew a deep dimple on the stubbled cheek before he turned away to concentrate on talking to Pekka.

“Frankly, I’d prefer to work tomorrow,” he answered to Pekka who had asked if he’d be taking his weekly days off on the weekend. “I’ve been holding up moving the cattle to the next paddock until the new calves grow a little but it’s so grazed out it’s about time to do it. They should be strong enough now.”

“Sounds good. Do you need help?”

Carey shrugged. “It’s easier if you can come give a hand, but whatever. And, of course, here at the house – if I’m all day out there it would help a lot if somebody can fetch hay from the field to the barn by the stable.”

Pekka turned his face towards Sebastian and Juuse, gesturing towards them with his fork.

“You boys could do that, couldn’t you? Juuse knows where the hay field is, and you could haul some bales with a pick-up. Some country life for you, right?”

Juuse would apparently never say no to his daddy; he nodded with sparkly-eyed enthusiasm.

“Sure! No problem. It will be fun.”

The food was excellent, simple but well made: steak, baked potatoes, crispy fresh side salad. Pekka kept the wine glasses topped up, a slight half-apologetic mischief in his smirk indicating he wasn’t sure if they were underage but chose to serve them anyway, not making it an issue.

Sebastian eased himself into the comfortable warmth, the wine making his cheeks feel heated. Juuse subtly stroked his leg with his own under the table, but he could also see him locking eyes with Pekka whose gaze was more and more keenly attracted to his boy the later the dinner progressed.

Sebastian braced himself to the chance that Juuse wouldn’t spend the night in his own room, holding back a sigh. He could not get jealous or petty, he knew the drill here well enough.

He tried to distract himself by stealing glances at Price who was following the whole unspoken dialogue leaning back in his chair. Their eyes met, and Carey held the gaze for long enough to make Sebastian’s stomach tumble.

Pekka made his will obvious as soon as he got up from the table after espressos he had made and served with some dessert chocolates he had ordered from the restaurant.

“I hope you boys can take care of the dishes,” he said, after Price had thanked, said his goodnights and headed to his own living quarters – he had a separate apartment at the other end of the house, accessible through its own front door.

Pekka saw Sebastian and Juuse to the kitchen, carrying a couple of the wine glasses and the empty bottle. As he put them down, he touched the nape of Juuse’s neck and leaned in to nuzzle his ear.

“I’ve missed you a lot, son,” he murmured, lips almost tickling Juuse’s earlobe, “So good to have you home.”

Juuse blinked a couple of times and looked up at Pekka through his eyelashes.

“Yes, daddy,” he said, “It’s good.”

Sebastian knew he’d sleep alone.

“Sorry, but –“ Juuse started when Pekka had left.

Sebastian pressed his upper arm to Juuse’s and nudged him with his elbow.

“I know. Don’t worry. Go to him,” he said. “I’ll be fine.”

Sebastian didn’t fall asleep as easily as he wanted to let Juuse believe he would. It was nice to have the wide bed all for himself, and the room was surely better than the dorm, but the muffled sex sounds from Pekka’s room kept him tossing and turning.

The more he tried to shut his ears from them, or block them out with music, the more the mere idea of sex invaded his mind and affected his body.

_Fuck_, he thought, ripped the headphones from his ears and tossed them aside, letting every creak of bed springs or sudden moan just float in like distant nature sounds from outside the window.

A vivid picture of the dark-haired rancher formed in Sebastian's mind. He thought of leaning to the wide chest of the tall man, pressing his face on his shirt; the strong arms closing him in an embrace, big hands caressing his hair.

He pictured the grip getting tighter, the chest against his face heaving with heavier breaths; Price would sit down and hold Sebastian between his legs, so close Sebastian would only hear somebody approaching until his jeans were grabbed, opened and pulled down. He’d realize he had been held in place for Juuse's daddy, who'd approached him from a blind angle and would undress his pants, take him from behind, fuck him no matter how he'd try to trash against it until he wouldn’t anymore, just take in all the heated pounding.

He'd hear the belt buckle clanking as Price would open it with one hand, the other wrapped across his shoulders, locking him tight. The rancher would ease the grip only to push him down, hard cock standing from the open fly of his jeans, and then it would be in his mouth, filling it like Pekka would be filling his ass, and they'd whisper him filth and praise, tell him in thickened, hushed voices what a hot little fuck he was.

Sebastian curled his knees up under the covers in the lonely bed in the strange house. He took lube to slick his hand and started to stroke his hard cock slowly up and down; as he picked up pace, he lifted his ass from the mattress, pushed a finger in, then another. He sharpened his ears to hear the muffled voices from Pekka's room, letting them pace his jerking hand and probing fingers and forced in a third one.

He wished he had something in his mouth; he pulled the lubed fingers out of his ass to suck them but it made his ass feel empty and abandoned; he flipped over to grind his cock to the mattress, sucking all three fingers of the hand he had had up his ass, squeezing in three of the other hand.

He’d be such a good little slut to them, push his ass out for the daddy, give the cowboy guy the blowjob of his life, sending horny looks up at the assertive face, run and flicker his tongue on his cock as long as he could because Price would lock his head to the place with his hands, cock so deep in it would block his throat.

Sebastian pushed his fingers in deep, both holes, fucking his ass with a fast drill, and, in the mouth, fingertips touching the very back of his palate, close to making him gag and his eyes and nose run. He heard distant moaning from a couple of rooms further, his boyfriend was getting it from his daddy.

He pulled the spit-wet fingers out of his mouth and curled them tight around his cock. He rose high on his knees on the bed in the dark room, lips parted, reddened and puffy from sucking his fingers, those fingers now jerking his cock fast, three fingers of the other hand as deep as he could thrust them, twisting and curling, teasing himself inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dubious consent tag refers to this chapter - Sebastian fantasizes about getting fucked without his consent. It's his fantasy that arouses him, but if you want to avoid content that can be read as rape, even imaginary, it's the last sequence of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fishy things going on in this chapter. Fish guts and fish blood included, if someone needs to be warned.

The sheet on Pekka's luscious wide bed was crisp and white under Juuse's side as Pekka slid inside him, hot and hard and filling. Pekka was on his knees, straddling Juuse's lower leg with is long thighs, holding the upper leg against his chest upright towards the ceiling, fucking into Juuse on their meeting point.

"Jesus, son, I love how flexible you are," Pekka said often, always eager to use positions that made the most of his baby's bendy joints.

Now he didn't say anything coherent, just pushed the stretched leg to open the already generous spread a little more, watching his cock sink in between Juuse's round, muscled buttocks.

"Oh baby. Your ass. Daddy has missed it so," was a jumble of words he spilled out of his mouth amidst erratic breaths. He shifted one knee forward on the bed, Juuse’s erection butted on his inner thigh now, and Juuse let out a little moan at the touch.

Pekka had undressed Juuse out of his clothes like unwrapping a precious gift, a radiant and horny smile beaming at every new display of skin. He had kissed Juuse hungrily, everywhere, neck and chest and shoulders, temples, forehead, sucked the delicate skin under his chin.

“You’re so pure and unmarked,” Pekka had murmured, tracing the lines of his neck and collarbones. “Don’t you kids these days know how to suck hickeys on each other?”

Juuse had only chuckled bashfully, eyes twinkling.

“Or do you just want to look nice for daddy?”

“Maybe I do,” Juuse said, looking at Pekka from under his brows.

“That’s so cute,” Pekka replied. “But I know how you are. Can’t keep your hands off each other. And it’s good.”

“Can _you_?” Juuse pointed out.

“Oh, you little tease. You know I can’t. But you’re mine, baby. I don’t have to.”

Juuse had rocked his body pliantly to the touch of Pekka’s dexterous hands.

“You’re right, daddy. You don’t.”

Pekka could use his hands any way he chose to move Juuse in bed, and now he chose to lift him up. Pekka sat on the bed and guided Juuse to straddle his lap, legs wrapped around Pekka’s hips, feet taking support on the bed behind Pekka’s back, arms around his neck.

Pekka paced Juuse’s riding with his hands under his buttocks, and Juuse had no trouble bobbing his ass up and down with the muscle power of his bent legs.

“So good,” Pekka gasped and moaned when Juuse deliberately flexed his buttocks to squeeze him. “Oh yes. Keep riding, son. This is your place.” He kissed Juuse’s neck, proceeded to his mouth, and took his cock in his hand, letting Juuse jerk into it on every bouncy riding movement. “In daddy’s lap.”

* * *

The next morning Sebastian realized that working with Juuse was not at all bad. When the two other men had left to herd the cattle, they had the place for themselves for hours.

Hauling the hay gave them a perfect opportunity to have some sweaty hay barn sex, standing up against a large bale, hot and nasty. They had tried to cool down a little before it, Juuse spraying Sebastian with a goddamn hose and Sebastian paying him back equally, but the water only contributed to making the hay and straw dust cling to the moist skin, creating an itchy film.

But in the end, that wasn’t too bad either. Now there was a perfectly valid reason to shower together, lather soap on each other to wash off all the dirt and dust; let hands follow the foam streaming down the dip of spine, over hips, shoulders, buttocks, immerse in wet kisses.

* * *

Juuse was ready for Pekka when he got back from working with Carey.

Pekka absolutely loved it. He hadn’t sent Juuse any specific order of how he should be prepared, just a heads-up text that they were leaving the field for the house, but Juuse had learned to anticipate his wants and Pekka appreciated it.

Juuse was in Pekka's room, naked on his bed. He was sprawled on his belly like he had fallen asleep there, but the position of his butt, arched up towards whoever would come from the door, and the way he twisted his torso to look at Pekka over his shoulder let out that it the way he had arranged himself was perfectly planned.

"Daddy! You're home," Juuse smiled, faked surprise in his lowered voice. It was a mix of startled, embarrassed and delighted – an act of perfection.

Pekka walked to the bed in soft steps and reached for Juuse's ankle, running his palm up his leg as he sat on the edge of the bed. He slid it all the way to his ass and followed the curve of the buttock. Juuse pushed sweetly to his touch.

"Oh daddy," Juuse sighed.

"Did you do the work with Sebastian?" Pekka asked, stroking a warm circle on the meaty round buttock.

"Yes, we did," Juuse said.

Pekka drew his thumb between Juuse's asscheeks and noticed wetness. This was too good, his baby greased up for him already.

"Good boy. You deserve a reward," he said, and started opening his belt buckle.

* * *

Carey knew where Pekka would be headed after work and wasn’t surprised to find Sebastian in the living room, clicking through TV channels to find something to watch while his boyfriend was getting railed upstairs. Carey felt almost sorry for him, alone on the weekend getaway with his sweetheart.

It wasn’t Sebastian’s fault he had fallen for a guy who was a sugar baby to another man. Carey assumed there had to be feelings behind the dating choice: had it been a calculated decision, Sebastian would have thought twice about getting involved with Juuse for the exact reasons that echoed as muffled moans through the ceiling.

Carey sat down on the couch where Sebastian was slouched in a slanted position, one leg relaxed straight on the floor, the other foot on the armrest, bent knee upwards, leaning to the elbow of the hand holding the remote control. The boy had changed from some NASCAR rerun to a renovation show and on to some infomercial praising the features of a killer kitchen appliance to end all kitchen appliances.

“Hi,” Carey said.

“Hi.” Sebastian’s greeting came out as a bored huff, he barely glanced at Carey.

“Thanks for bringing in the hay,” Carey said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder, vaguely to the direction of the stable. “It was a nice help. Got me an evening off.”

Sebastian nodded, a hint of a smile flashing on his face, not quite reaching the vivid brown eyes. 

“No problem. I like to earn my stay.”

Carey tilted his head. “I think your boyfriend is earning his stay for the both of you,” he said, smirking.

The corners of Sebastian’s lips twitched like his initial reaction was to be amused but he furrowed his brows just as quickly. He looked like he would have uttered _fuck you_ if Carey was someone he knew even a little better.

"Sorry," Carey said, "That was out of line." He felt like giving a little reassuring ruffle on Sebastian's hair because he looked so boyish and cozy in his little moping bubble, but it would be even more out of line. Carey had sensed some curious chemistry between them the previous night, a thin electric buzz, but on the surface they had barely been introduced. He'd take his time.

Sebastian tilted his head and made a noncommittal little noise like accepting the apology. They sat in silence, eyes staring blanky at the moving images on the TV screen; Sebastian had left the infomercial channel but didn't look too interested in any of the next choices either.

Carey pondered his chances and decided to break the silence.

"Do you like fishing?" he asked. Something in him wanted to get the kid stop sulking; maybe getting him out of the house would give him a rest from his apparent jealousy.

Sebastian glanced at him.

"I do," he said.

"There's a nice little lake and a creek on our premises," Carey said. "I was going to see if trout was on the move. Would you like to come along?"

Sebastian propped himself up a bit, letting his foot slide down from the armrest.

"Why not."

The answer wasn't particularly enthusiastic but Carey smiled at the small progress nevertheless.

"Good! I'll get my gear. I have an extra set for you but we'll have to share a net." Carey gave him a slow once-over. "Do you want to change or are you good to go?"

Sebastian glanced at his clothes: sweatpants, T-shirt and socks.

"I think I can go like this."

"Nice. Follow me."

* * *

Now! Carey felt a light pull on the rod and locked the reel. He lifted the rod a bit, the weight followed him, the pull intensified to erratic tugs, and he began to reel in the bright fluorescent line.

“Can you hand me a –“ he started but as he glanced over his shoulder he noticed that Sebastian was already approaching him in his (or, to be more exact, Carey’s) ridiculously big thigh-high wading boots. He had put his rod down and took Carey’s net from his back, holding it out without saying a word.

It had taken at least half an hour before this catch, the first of the day – Carey wasn’t really counting the time and he figured neither was Sebastian.

To be honest, it could have been either one of them to hook the first one. Sebastian had handled his borrowed equipment with focused ease.

"You've done this before," Carey had observed watching his composed moves that couldn’t stem from anything else than experience stored in muscle memory.

"Since a kid," Sebastian had replied.

Carey lifted the fish out of the water and reeled the line in enough to hold it up. He had caught a small bass, less than four inches long, and instead of directing it towards Sebastian’s net he took it loosely in his hand and started gently coaxing the fly out of its gaping jaw.

“Little thing,” he said, “Better put you back.”

He crouched to release the kicking little creature. Sebastian had already fetched his rod back from the shore and was casting his line towards a spot where a back-current curled upstream; Carey assumed Sebastian had spotted a group of little circles that looked like a fish was feeding from the surface.

Nothing; Sebastian let the fly float on the current, reeled in and cast again.

“Not the best time for this,” Carey said, nodding towards the sun, squinting under the brim of his hat despite his sunglasses. “Warm afternoon.”

Sebastian shrugged.

“’Sfine,” he said, another precise ten-to-two whip of his rod sending the line out on a graceful S-curve.

Carey smirked mildly, inwards. Enough talk.

“Hey. Whoa!” Sebastian broke the silence, his arms flexing to lift the beak of his rod. His line was strung straight upstream and he held the angle near his side, giving line and reeling in in a natural rhythm.

Carey hurried to hand him his net and Sebastian netted the fighting, slapping trout.

“Nice! This fellow must be at least three pounds,” Sebastian said, holding the fish up near his face, the netting carefully bunched in his fist to keep the catch bagged. “Can we bring it back to the house?”

His clear eyes twinkled with such anticipation and delighted plea that Carey wouldn’t have dreamed to say no.

“Sure,” he said. “Let’s take it to shore. I guess we could head home anyway.”

They waded out of the water and Sebastian let the kicking trout to the ground. It tried immediately use the slippery grass of the bank as a slide back to freedom, but Sebastian captured its slimy back with both hands, holding it down.

"Do you have a knife?" he asked Carey who nodded and went to his tackle box, coming back with a large, sharp fishing knife.

"Let me," Carey said. "Keep it still."

Sebastian placed his rubber-covered knees both sides of the trout struggling against his hold and looked at Carey questioningly. Carey nodded.

"Upright," he said.

Sebastian held the fish as instructed. Carey hit a sharp blow on its head with the heavy handle of his knife. Sebastian saw the light of life go out in its eyes, and the struggling body went still in his hands. He nodded and shifted his feet apart, letting Carey take the fish in his hands.

Carey pulled the fish towards himself, stuck the blade in behind its gills and cut its throat open to bleed it out from the main artery. The dark red blood ran down on the grass and was soon sucked up into the soil. He turned the fish neatly the other way and cut its stomach open, scooping the intestines out with his bare hand and tossing them towards the waterfront where a seagull soon attacked them out of nowhere.

Carey looked pleased at his work and lifted his eyes to Sebastian who met his gaze with a content expression. He wiped his bloody hand on the grass, swept it along the side of the trout and wiped it again, repeating the move on the other side of the fish with his other hand. It wouldn't clean much of the slime but he figured it was a nice gesture; he lifted the trout up by the open throat and held it out towards Sebastian.

"Wanna put it on ice?"

"Of course. If you have."

"Take it. I'll go open the cooler."

Sebastian put his fingers carefully under the jaw of the fish, touching Carey's, and Carey brushed them with his when he took his hand off. Sebastian followed him to his truck where he opened the lid of an iced cooler placed behind the seats.

Sebastian placed the trout down on the ice. Carey closed the lid and waited for Sebastian to step away from the open door to shut it. Sebastian looked around himself, seemingly at a loss what to do with his hands that he hung away from his body, almost wiping them on his pants but refraining from it at the last moment.

He squatted down and wiped his hands on the grass.

"I have paper towels, you know," Carey said when he straightened up again, opening the door and reaching for a roll on the window.

"Thanks," Sebastian said, wiping his hands with a couple of sheets and crumpling them on the floor of the truck before Carey let the door shut again.

Sebastian made no move to walk away from the truck, and neither did Carey. The faint smell of fish oozed up from Sebastian's boots where he had pressed his knees on the trout, and Sebastian's eyes crisscrossed on Carey's face, from his eyes to his brows, cheeks, mouth, back to his eyes. Sebastian shifted his weight between his feet, his pulse showing as a slight tremble on his neck.

Carey could read the kid’s body, he felt the interest, the curbed _want. _He had a hunch he could easily move things further but he didn’t want to act on it, not yet; he would let it grow, let him simmer and sizzle until the time was right to bring it to a boil.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Sebastian asked abruptly, in a husky, dry voice.

There was no right way to answer Sebastian’s question, not with words. Instead, Carey cupped his cheek very lightly, tilted his head to the side to keep the brim of his hat out of the way and pressed his lips down on Sebastian’s. A light brush at first, after that, lips opening; Sebastian let out a muffled, almost whiny breath, moving in close. His lips were chapped and dry but the inside of his mouth luscious and hot, wet tongue slithering around like a little snake.

Carey sensed a lot of held-back despair in Sebastian’s kiss; he held on to his sleeves, gathering the cloth in his fists and clutching it like a lifeline, and his toned back shivered, trembled under Carey’s hands. Quiet little noises escaped from his lips to Carey’s mouth, like whines of a newborn kitten.

Christ, the kid was _needy_. Carey couldn’t remember when he had last met someone who wanted to be _taken care of_ as badly.

Sebastian’s hands let go of his sleeves, sliding down to his sides, under his waders. He felt the fingertips trying to sink into his skin through the fabric of his shirt, Sebastian’s body pressing close.

Sebastian broke the kiss, pulled a few inches away from Carey’s face to look him in the eye, arms wrapped around him, feeling his back.

“What would you say if I told you I really wanted a fuck right now?” he asked, biting his lip, brown eyes deep and intense, staring up into Carey’s.

Carey lifted his eyebrows.

“Revenge sex, eh? Do you think it’s a good idea?”

Sebastian tilted his head and looked at him from an arm’s length.

“Why can’t I just want you?”

Carey shook his head and brushed Sebastian’s cheek with the knuckle side of his fingers.

“What if you sleep overnight and see how you feel about it then? You could come and help me feed the horses in the morning. There’s no need to rush anything.”

“What if you just take me to your place now?”

Price sighed, bowed his head slightly as if to process the thought for a second and lifted his eyes back at Sebastian’s, a smile rippling on his full lips.¨

“Can’t hurt to let you wash your hands properly. With soap and hot water,” he said.

There was a spark in Sebastian’s gaze, and the little determined face reflected Carey’s smile.

“I’d like that,” Sebastian said. He tiptoed to peck a kiss on Carey’s cheek and turned on his rubber boots to go and gather the angles and the net from the waterfront.

* * *

Sebastian took his shirt off by the sink and washed his hands. He splashed water up his forearms, rubbing them with soap, like he wanted to clean every spot that might have been touched by the fish.

Carey watched him on the doorway of his bathroom, waiting for his turn, when Sebastian lifted his gaze to the mirror and caught his eyes. Sebastian kept the gaze locked, parted his lips and stuck out his tongue, dragging it slowly along his upper lip. The kid was well past the boiling point, Carey could tell that much; his behavior left no room for error and very little to imagination.

“Come here,” Sebastian said so quietly that Carey rather read the words from his lips in the mirror than heard them.

Carey pushed himself off the doorframe and strolled forward. Sebastian kept his eyes darted on him on the mirror, bringing his wet hands from under the running water to his hair and brushing it back from his temples. He turned the water off as Carey reached him and turned to face him. His hands were dripping wet when he grabbed the front of Carey’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Carey detached from the kiss after a moment. He slid his hands past Sebastian’s waist behind him, turned on the water and haphazardly soaped and washed his hands. He turned the water down, took one of his wet hands on the nape of Sebastian’s neck, the other on his bare waist and leaned in to kiss him again.

“Don’t say you don’t want to fuck me,” Sebastian whispered against his lips.

Carey could feel an erection pressing his thigh through his jeans and Sebastian’s soft sweatpants and rocked his thigh sideways against it, just slightly, and heard Sebastian sigh of pleasure.

He let his hands slide down, under Sebastian’s buttocks, grabbed them and easily lifted him up; Sebastian hopped on, wrapped his legs as tightly around Carey’s hips as his arms were around his neck and kept kissing him all the way out of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, so much porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter had a wrong publication date, corrected it.

Juuse was lounging on his bed when Sebastian came back upstairs. He was fiddling on his phone with earbuds on, eyes fixated on some stupid game he played to pass the time. He didn’t lift his eyes at Sebastian right away; he took his time, finished his game before he said anything.

“Where were you?” he asked.

Sebastian slumped down on the beanbag, ran a hand through his hair and smiled lazily.

“Fishing.”

“Fishing?” Juuse raised his eyebrows.

“Price took me fly-fishing. It was pretty nice. I don’t think I have done it since I started college. No, we went last summer with dad. But just once. I used to do it a lot more before.”

Sebastian babbled so happily, he looked loose and relaxed. And more. Fucking _beaming_. Juuse couldn’t put a finger on it.

No. He didn’t _want_ to put a finger on it, look into it too closely.

“Just fishing?” he asked, regretting the question the second Sebastian frowned at it, even when it was ever so slightly.

Sebastian tilted his head, leaning it to two fingertips.

“Why do you ask?” he asked. “Is there a problem?”

Juuse shook his head and restarted his game, putting his earbuds back on.

“No problem,” he said. “You just seemed so happy.”

Sebastian grinned and chuckled.

“Well, have you ever caught a brook trout with a fly? Some would say it’s better than sex.”

Juuse knitted his brows, eyes on his screen.

_Would you?_ _Would you say it is, Sebastian?_

Juuse wasn’t wrong. Sebastian _was_ happy, bursting in seams with giddy energy. It vibrated inside him, everywhere, ready to shoot out of his fingertips. He couldn’t hold back his satisfied grin, close to bubbling out of his lips as giggles, tickling them from the inside.

He could still taste it in his mouth: Carey’s long fingers, greasy-sweet aroma of coconut oil, under it the fishy taste of his haphazardly washed hands. Sebastian had sucked them, eyes closed, moaning from the almost unbearable pleasure of being filled, fucked deep and thoroughly.

It was so good. That body, christ, Carey overpowering him with his sheer size, so clearly in charge but yet so fucking _tender_ when he wasn't just the right kind of rough. He was larger than Sebastian, wider, heavier; hips, torso, chest, shoulders. Sebastian could sense it from the start, from how the rancher had leaned down to kiss him, from how he had picked him up and carried him with ease, that he could make him feel like he had been hit by a truck.

He couldn’t wait for it to happen.

Carey laid Sebastian on his back on the bed and stripped him naked in one move, throwing his sweatpants and underwear on the floor. If he had been reserved or held-back earlier, all of that was now gone: he kissed Sebastian hungrily, open wet mouth tracing his jawline, neck, collarbone; hands wandering on his body, into his damp hair, under his waistline, arching him up.

Sebastian groped Carey’s shirt with furious moves, unbuttoning, untucking, finding ways for his hands to get on skin. He shivered when Carey’s denim-covered thigh rubbed over his erect cock as Carey dug a place for his knee between his legs on the mattress; fuck, he was so sensitive, so ready, it was too much, the layer of denim _definitely_ too much.

“Oh, _please,_” Sebastian whined, sliding his groping fingers from under the shirt to the waist of the jeans, curling his fingertips under the waistband, tugging it like an impatient child his mother’s sleeve.

Carey propped his torso up above him, leaning to straightened arms both sides of his head, halted and smiled down on him. _That _kind of smile on _those_ full lips, damn it fucked Sebastian up, it was warm and fond but at the same time so _smug_.

"Isn't it nice to hear a pretty little boy like you say _please_?" he murmured softly, and Sebastian had to hold back his will to scream.

He knew when to swallow his pride to get what he wanted. He untucked the fingertips of one hand from the waistband and ran his hand over the outline of the hardened dick clearly bulging on the front of Carey's jeans.

"_Please," _he repeated, eyes deep and intense in Carey's.

The taste. Coconut oil, yes.

As soon as Carey was naked (fucking _finally, _a step that Sebastian had been frantically working towards) he picked up a glass jar from the side table, screwed its lid open and scooped a handful of fragrant, soft fat with his fingers.

"“It’s organic. It’s a hundred percent biodegradable and comes in a glass jar. I like it,” Carey said, rubbing his hands together. "Your shoulders must be tense from bringing in that trout and this is my nicest massage oil." He winked. "And it's also A plus lube."

Sebastian smiled, rolled onto his stomach and stretched his neck for the promise of a massage. Carey moved closer, straddled his upper thighs and landed his warm hand on the nape of Sebastian's neck, fingertips on his hairline, as if sniffing around for tension on his scalp.

Sebastian stretched his neck on the beanback and brought his hand to his nape, smiling a pensive little smile, a quiet beaming inwards.

It was there that Carey’s fingers had started, finding knots and trigger points, kneading out hidden strains and tensions so expertly Sebastian was damn near to start purring like a cat. Carey had stopped only to add some more oil as he moved down his back, never taking his both hands off Sebastian when he reached for the jar, always leaving one heavy palm on his skin, grounding and reassuring. It occurred to Sebastian that it probably stemmed from how Carey was used to handling animals: avoiding sudden moves, communicating with his body more than words.

The same fingers, later, inside him. Carey made him wait for it, his whole body sensitized, whirring with anticipation: thighs bracketing his hips, heavy cock resting against his crack whenever Carey leaned closer. Those touches made Sebastian whine: like he could just lie there and focus on enjoying the back rub when a hard dick teased his ass like that.

Carey let out a pleased hum as a reaction to his needy moans, rocking his hips down so fucking deliberately, and Sebastian arched his back the little he could under the weight to push his ass to meet the touch, thighs shivering.

Carey’s knees hiked down on the mattress as his hands reached the small of Sebastian’s back, and it was so welcome, so heavenly; a cupping palm hiking up his curving buttock, fingers following the seam where Sebastian wanted, _needed_ them to be. Sliding in a long digit, one, two.

“Oh _yes,_” Sebastian’s moan was so grateful he might have been embarrassed if he wasn’t way past the point or self-awareness, body open for fulfillment, for _anything_.

Carey drilled the fingers deep, feeling him inside; pulled back, slid in a thumb instead, the thumb of his other hand on his rim, massaging it in a small circle, stretching it to the side, drawing another moan out of Sebastian’s lips.

“What do you want, pretty one?” Carey asked.

“Fuck – please fuck me. I haven’t had a cock in there for so long. _Months._” Sebastian barely controlled his words, hardly more than his breath, or his hard dick he kept grinding down to the mattress for friction, he felt moisture on the tip pressing on the cotton sheet; the probing fingers had set him trickling with precum.

“Isn’t that a crying shame,” Carey muttered, a circular motion of his slippery thumb set sparks inside Sebastian, a whirr on his cock, under his scalp. “Your little boyfriend should give you some.”

“Don’t talk about him. Just – _FUCK._”

Carey had already pulled his thumb out and pushed in with his cock, the head slid in, getting every hair on Sebastian’s body standing up; he felt so spread and filled, split open, completely owned and caressed at the same time.

He shouted out loud and Carey halted immediately

“You good?” he checked.

Sebastian nodded a breathy affirmation. He had to lick his lips and swallow to speak.

“Yeah, _good_, don’t stop.”

Carey didn’t, his bottom-out thrust was powerful, hips slapping Sebastian’s ass enough to make his buttocks bounce. Sebastian couldn’t, he didn’t _want to_ hold back his moans.

“Loudmouth baby,” Carey huffed, “Careful, kid.”

Sebastian felt Carey’s fingers fumbling for his face, wafting of coconut oil, and somewhere below, of fish mixed with his own musky scent; he nibbled for the fingertips with his lips until Carey shoved two deep in his mouth, and he latched on to suck them hard, grateful for the stimulation.

Juuse looked so pretty on the bed, thick straight eyebrows frowning over his focused blue eyes. Sebastian let his eyes brush the lines of his neck, shoulders, biceps. Juuse leaned to the headboard knees parted and bent up, the backs of his thighs towards Sebastian; Sebastian remembered how drops of his own cum landed right there after he had fucked Juuse standing up.

It felt like that morning was ages ago.

Sebastian took his hand to his crotch, rubbing it idly through his sweatpants.

“Juuse,” he said, and Juuse lifted his gaze from the phone.

“Huh?”

“I’ve missed you, babe. Be a good boyfriend and put that phone down.”

Sebastian assumed he sounded like a dick but he didn’t really care; the worst that could happen would be Juuse giving him a dismissing huff and going on with his game. That wasn’t a high stake.

Juuse looked deadpan at him but removed his earbuds and dropped them on the bed by the cord, placing the phone face down next to them.

“Now what?” he asked. He straightened his legs on the bed, crossed them by the ankles and stretched them and his arms forward like a cat.

Sebastian bit his lip. He rubbed his crotch with one palm and extended the other hand towards Juuse.

“Come here.”

Juuse narrowed his eyes. “Then?”

“I’ve missed you.” Sebastian tilted his head towards his shoulder and wiggled the extended hand. “Let me show you.”

Juuse tapped the back of his phone, rubbed the quilt, useless little gestures of procrastination. Sebastian watched him without saying a word, hand resting on his crotch, resisting the temptation to rub himself through the soft fabric.

Juuse got up from the bed and strolled in slow, almost reluctant steps to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

Carey fucked Sebastian hard, stopped to move his knee from outside Sebastian’s thighs to between them; he pushed them apart enough to inch the other knee in and pushed Sebastian’s legs into a spread with his own. His cock stayed in through the movements, and the glorious pumping was even more forceful after that.

Sebastian moaned around Carey’s fingers, squeezing his fist in his hand as if to pull them deeper, sucked, nibbled, licked to vent his energy.

Juuse’s strong neck looked like a delicacy, a flat silver chain glistening on the side of the neckline, disappearing under the soft white T-shirt. Sebastian rose to sit up and pulled Juuse down to straddle his lap.

He put his hand on the side of Juuse’s head to tilt it to the side; it stretched the side of the neck, and he pressed his lips on it, tracing it up and down with wet, devouring kisses. He stopped momentarily to suck it hard and scrape the spot with his teeth: high below the ear, middle, near the pulse point, down, stretching the neckline down to reach the dip above the collarbone.

Juuse moaned and whimpered to the touch, starting to rock his hips back and forth to grind his crotch on Sebastian’s front.

“You’re fucking delicious,” Sebastian whispered under his breath. “I could fucking eat you alive.”

“Then do,” Juuse replied.

Sebastian did just that: he took hold of Juuse’s hips with hard hands, guided him up and turned him around. He pulled Juuse’s pants down, grabbed his buttocks and spread them, licking a wide wet trail between them.

Juuse gasped and bowed down to expose his ass for the mouth, and Sebastian went in for real, teasing the displayed hole with a wet, slithering tongue.

“C’mon boyfriend,” he muttered into Juuse’s skin, pulling back a notch for breath, giving a brisky slap on Juuse’s buttock, “Lose yourself. Ride my fucking tongue.”

Juuse pushed back to Sebastian’s mouth, wiggled against it and gasped at the sensations.

“Wait, babe. Get closer, get on top of me,” Sebastian said. Juuse peeked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian lean back on the beanbag, wiggling to dig a hole in the filling for his body until he was almost on his back. He pulled Juuse by the hips back over his face, digging in again with an intrusive wet kiss.

Juuse found support for his knees on the beanbag on the sides of Sebastian’s head. He leaned down to his elbows and felt up Sebastian’s hard-on over his pants. Sebastian bucked his hips up to his touch and tightened his grip of his buttocks, letting a muffled grunt against his hole.

Juuse bowed closer, stroking the clothed erection with his cheek, drawing his face slowly over the bulge, turned on almost as much by its hardness as by the spit-wet tongue working wonders on and in his ass, taking trips down to his balls and back up to the rim.

“Oh yes,” he gasped, it was so good, and he could smell Sebastian through the pants, and he wanted more, he wanted him closer.

Sebastian let out a delighted moan as Juuse peeled down his sweatpants. He lifted his ass to wiggle out of them followed by his underwear.

His dick popped out from under the elastic ready to go, as if it was delighted by its freedom, but Juuse quickly captured it in his mouth. He let it sink deep, bobbing his head always more down than up, sucking and licking the fleshy hardness.

Sebastian’s wet mouth milked and caressed his perineum and the back of his balls, kissed its way to his ass again and tongue-fucked him. The tip of Juuse’s cock butted to Sebastian’s chest, he tried to rub and grind it down for friction.

He could taste Sebastian, the cockhead getting moist and slimy in his mouth, Sebastian’s throaty grunts and growls against his own ass more nasal and mechanical, as if his unconscious reactions were taking over. Juuse shifted a gear in sucking him, wrapping his hand around the root of Sebastian’s cock, rubbing up and down with brisk tugs, digging the fingers of his other hand between his thighs. He found the round hole, massaged it, drove a fingertip in, not more, but just enough to make Sebastian sink his fingers in Juuse’s buttocks, throw his head back and moan out loud along with his climax.

It was hot and salty and Juuse swallowed it all, deep, deep and tight.

Carey pulled out, oiled dick standing hard, and backed down on the bed.

“I don’t want to do all the work here,” he said when Sebastian lifted his head to look over his shoulder with glassy eyes, out of breath.

Carey settled on his back and pulled Sebastian’s hand to guide him to turn. Sebastian followed the herding, straddling Carey on all fours.

“Like that, kid. Yes. Ride me.” He aligned his cock right and nonchalantly pressed Sebastian’s shoulder to push him down.

Sebastian let the hard cock slide inside him in the new position, taking cautious, tentative pumps up and down, Carey’s hands giving long stern strokes on his upper thighs.

“Yes, baby. You’re a beauty. So tight.” The warm hands moved back to Sebastian’s buttocks, kneading them to pace his riding and Sebastian took to the rhythm pliantly. He leaned back to Carey’s thigh with one hand and touched himself with the other, lightly at first, like he was unsure if he could until Carey nodded at him, eyes locked in his.

“Nice. Show me that pretty dick,” he said, and Sebastian took his words, played with himself, moving the circle of fingers up and down his shaft.

“This is so fucking hot,” Sebastian panted, “Oh, your cock. You fuck me so good.” He rode harder, in bigger, higher moves, just barely keeping the head of the cock inside him on his uppermost position. It rubbed his rim so sweetly when Carey’s hands spread him apart so hard, forcing the shaft hone the most sensitive thin skin.

He lost his words, reacting in only continuous _Ah-ah-ah_’s that echoed in Carey’s modest bedroom.

“Juuse,” Sebastian panted, floating on a boneless wind-down spiral, “Fuck, babe, you did me good.”

He had his hand loosely around Juuse’s dick over his chest, Juuse was catching his breath and licking his lips, resting his chest on Sebastian’s lower abs, on a sweaty mess just above Sebastian's cock that softened slowly in his hand.

“Turn around,” Sebastian said, “Come here.”

Juuse turned around on his knees, ending up sitting on Sebastian’s chest, holding most of his weight on his knees.

“Can I do this?” Sebastian said with a fingertip on Juuse’s entrance, it was nearly dry but the ass was still wet with Sebastian’s saliva, and Juuse nodded. “Yes.”

Sebastian slid the finger in slowly and started probing around for response at the same time as he wrapped the other hand around Juuse’s cock. He lifted his head to lick it and started stroking it slowly, picking up pace as Juuse’s hips started rocking as a compliant reaction to his hands.

“Oh yes, baby,” Sebastian said between licks. “Come on my face. Don’t be shy.”

Carey felt that fucking Juice’s little attention-hungry boyfriend was a real treat. Sebastian was so small and smooth and tight on his lap, yet so strong and flexible; he rode his cock with fierce ease, pumping all the length with the power of his thighs. The tighter Carey gripped him, the wilder he reacted, flipping his sweaty hair, blushing and moaning, playing with his pretty erect cock, strained to the verge of ecstasy.

“Wanna be fucked for real?” Carey asked. Fuck, he wanted the kid under him for the finish, petite cute things like him deserved to be nailed to the mattress.

“Please, sir,” Sebastian panted, not quitting his riding, down on _please_, up on _sir_, down again, either it came naturally or the little shit was really cunning enough to plan his line, but whatever, it went to Carey’s dick, the kid was already in his dick as much as on it and he needed to calm down and hurry.

He easily flipped Sebastian over onto his back, just tossing him down from top of him, bent his legs up until that whole agile athletic body was basically twofold and thrusted in. He gathered Sebastian’s hands together above his head, pressing the loose fists down with one hand and leaned to the elbow of another, keeping his palm over Sebastian’s chin, the side of his hand on his mouth, bottom lip trapped under it, upper lip on it, sucking the edge, salivating on his skin.

He kept the hand there to stifle the kid’s moans for a while, hips pummeling his spread, hungry ass, milking his cock so tight and hot, almost fucking throbbing or then it was his cock, who counts when it’s good.

Sebastian’s own cock was trapped between their bodies. Carey wasn’t sure if it got enough stimulation that way and wanted to make sure it did; he moved his palm higher over Sebastian’s open mouth, uttering “lick” and, after Sebastian did, slid it between their bodies and wrapped it around his cock.

He lifted himself enough to jerk Sebastian off while thrusting into him with full force, what a sight, his own dick sinking deep into the ass again and again, frantic drill, and Sebastian’s dick in his hand, trembling plane of defined abs underneath it showing how pleasure ravished the kid’s whole body.

He felt Sebastian's cock start spilling and was almost sorry he’d fuck the clenching ass through it, but just almost, because it felt just perfect and he’d keep on moving in there to the end. This tight young ass was his to use: Sebastian had pleaded and begged for cock and Carey would make sure he wasn’t left hungry.

“Yeah, yes,” he heard himself repeating, and he realized he would come long and well and so ever-fucking-gratifyingly, emptying into thick dark heat.

The warm drops of Juuse's cum landed on Sebastian’s skin, some so far that he had to squeeze his eyes shut to protect them. He felt so many emotions at once, everything.

He fucking loved to make them cum. Juuse’s hitching breath, filthy hot feeling of being smeared, marked. Carey’s keen eyes on the sluggish viscous blobs trickling out of Sebastian’s fucked ass after he had pulled out.

Overjoyed, sated, happy. Reckless, dirty, wild. In control but dominated; used, loved, humiliated, worshipped, layer over layer inside him in jumbled folds.

A part of him wanted to tell everything to Juuse but another part of him wanted to hold it inside for a while, cherish the secret like a treasure, something of his own, something that sharing might spoil, contaminate.

Yeah, like _that _was what he needed to be concerned about. No minor things like cheating – whatever it meant in their relationship; there hadn’t been too much talk about boundaries when the Pekka situation was what it was – or jealousy or simply fucking around behind his boyfriend’s back. With his daddy’s employee.

“Shower?” Juuse asked and pulled Sebastian up from the beanbag.

Sebastian hugged Juuse from behind by the bathroom mirror, tracing the fresh hickeys on his neck with his finger.

“Nice,” Sebastian said.

Juuse chuckled, watching their reflection.

“Pekka was worried that we don’t know how to suck hickeys because I was so unmarked,” Juuse said, smiling.

Sebastian forced his face to stay neutral despite the instant flash of jealousy that fumed through him like a flame.

“Won’t have to worry anymore,” he said flatly.

“Oh, by the way,” Juuse said after the shower, drying his hair with a towel, waiting for Sebastian to grab his. “The trout? The fish you caught, did you release it?”

“Oh, no,” Sebastian said. “It’s in Carey’s fridge. He promised to smoke it.”

He found his towel and wrapped it slowly around his waist and smirked at Juuse.

“Before he fucked me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the closest to the original work. Most of it can be found from a different POV in chapters 10, daddy dick, and 22, extra virgin, of camera ready; if you feel like filling in some details, feel free to go there :)

“Boys! Come grab a bite!”

Pekka’s voice was a welcome distraction. Juuse was still glaring suspiciously at Sebastian when they strolled downstairs for some spicy skewered chicken Pekka had conjured up in the kitchen.

They hadn’t had much time to talk things through: Juuse had just barely processed Sebastian’s words and reacted to them by lashing out an appalled question.

“What the fuck? We’re here for a day and you’re screwing somebody behind my back?”

Sebastian had rolled his eyes.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit down there and listen to you get some daddy dick?"

"But - but that's different!" Juuse had huffed, drawing his fingers anxiously through his hair. "You've got to see it. _You_ knew about Pekka right from the start. You could have opted out. But this guy - did you even use any protection? You don't know anything about him. You met him fucking _yesterday_."

Sebastian had jutted his chin defiantly and glared back at him.

"I dont know anything more about Pekka than you do about Carey," he retorted.

Juuse shot his gloomy looks at Sebastian throughout the meal, gradually, partly, mellowed down by getting his stomach full of Pekka’s delicious cooking.

Sebastian, on the other hand, smiled at Pekka perfectly content, sucking in his lips to savor every trace of the spicy glaze.

“This is so good,” he said, stretching his arms upwards. “Man, I’m really starting to envy Juuse’s weekends.”

Pekka smiled at him with a look that looked almost like a wink and held out the platter towards Sebastian, tongs ready in his hand.

“More?”

Sebastian held Pekka’s gaze and smiled.

“Yes please.”

Pekka filled his plate and topped up his wine without even asking.

* * *

Later that night Pekka had trouble falling asleep despite some nice bedtime sex with Juuse. The cattle work with Carey, even though he enjoyed the occasional chance to work outdoors, use his hands and body, often took its toll on his back.

He waited for the mild relaxant kick in down in the kitchen and leafed through a cookery book to help pass time. A cake recipe would be nice: he felt like baking something to treat the boys on Sunday, not only to let them leave with a sweet taste in their mouth when it was time to head back for the college, but for the whole process. He toyed with the idea of having them help: Juuse would look so innocently hot licking the batter bowl, and he could make some extra frosting that the boys could play with, or whipped cream. Maybe they’d end up feeding it to each other with their fingers – that was _definitely_ a delicious mental image.

He had sensed tension between the couple but hadn't given them the whole night to sort it out. It wasn't the most helpful way to solve the situation but he had his needs. One of them was to watch his baby boy falling asleep after a nice fuck had worn him out. Lovers’ dispute or not, he was not willing to give up his privilege to Juuse’s body.

It delighted him to know that between the visits to his bed Juuse had fucked with Sebastian, too, making the most of the free weekend off campus. That's what Pekka loved in young men, their insatiable appetite for sex, like their life was a feast of unstoppable horniness with stamina to match.

If everything went right Pekka might end up having the boyfriends on the ranch more regularly. He could work on from that, gradually making them comfortable to share a part of their sex life with him. He could extend the sleepy nighttime visits to Juuse's bed to the both of them. Maybe he could persuade them to make some changes on campus, too: if the little cubs moved to a shared dorm room they could livestream their steamy playtimes to Pekka on weeknights. His groin tightened just thinking about it.

Pekka heard steps and turned his head towards the door. It was Sebastian, hair sleep-messy, in a t-shirt and boxer shorts that revealed the nicest pair of streamlined legs.

“Oh – sorry, sir. I didn’t know you were here.”

The _sir_ was a bit much, but apparently Sebastian was naturally polite. And it sounded nice coming from the the pretty lips. The look on the expressive brown eyes was cautious.

Pekka put on his most reassuring voice.

“No problem! I told you to make yourself at home. What would you like?”

“I – I was just coming to get some water.”

Pekka could give him that. Their tap water was good, it came from their own tested well with recently renewed plumbing. It was a little thing he was ridiculously proud of.

He filled a glass to the top and handed it to Sebastian. Their fingers touched on the cool glass, some water spilled down on Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian didn’t do anything to dry it off; Pekka saw the drops glistening on his fingers when he lifted the glass for a cautious sip first, then went on to empty it in long gulps.

Pekka didn’t get out of the way when Sebastian put the glass down on the counter behind him. Sebastian’s arm brushed Pekka’as side over his silk bathrobe. Pekka wasn’t sure if it was intentional but he decided to treat it like it was, keeping a close eye on any of the boy’s moves.

Sebastian’s upper lip was left wet. He casually lifted the hem of his shirt to brush it off and _that _was something Pekka didn’t want to treat as anything but intentional. Fuck, the kid’s stomach was just as toned and defined as the legs and thighs below the shorts, or the surprisingly buff forearm that he kept up in front of his chest, the back of his hand flexing as he slowly moved the fabric over his lips.

Pekka let his eyes sweep the abs and after a split-second of thought decided they stood close enough for him to not only look but touch. He put the tip of his index finger very lightly on Sebastian’s skin just under his bunched-up T-shirt and drew it slowly down all the way to where it met the top of his boxer shorts.

“You’ve been working out, kid,” he said.

Sebastian didn’t flinch from the touch. He let the hand with the hem of the shirt down from his lips but not lower than the top of his chest, rubbing it through the shirt.

“Our coach makes us,” he said. “We have a pretty strict gym routine.”’

“That’s good. It’s good to stay in shape,” Pekka said, pulling his hand back to himself, placing it lightly on his hip. “You’re doing pretty good, I’ve heard. I should catch a game sometime.”

Sebastian smiled, rocking his body lightly, shifting weight from foot to the other. “I’d like to see you there.”

“And _you_ –“ Pekka pointed at Sebastian’s chest, almost poking it again, “– I’ve heard you’re _very_ good. Leading goalscorer.”

Sebastian rubbed his lips together, it left them moist and pink. “I try my best for the team, sir.” He smirked, lightly, a split-second hesitation before he continued. “Stick handling is my specialty.”

He grazed the wall of his teeth with his pink little tongue, seeing how his words sank in in Pekka.

They did, all right. Pekka threw his head back and laughed softly, took his hand off his hip and cupped Sebastian’s shoulder as a reassuring gesture to tell he wasn’t laughing to make fun of him.

“Drop the ‘sir’, please! You make me feel old.”

Sebastian looked him from under his brows apologetically, almost pouting. He was the same height as Juuse, looked up at Pekka almost the same way, but the deep, alert doe eyes made his gaze a lot different.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Pekka gave the shoulder a light squeeze and let his hand slide down Sebastian’s upper arm. He followed the curving angle of the elbow until he met the skin of Sebastian’s bared waistline below the T-shirt he was still holding up.

“It’s all right,” Pekka assured. “You’re just being polite. I like it. It’s a good sign. My boy must be in very good hands with a nice young man like you.”

Sebastian batted his eyelashes once, like modestly bowing his gaze, only to return it up to Pekka’s eyes. He rocked his torso lightly, a barely-there twisting movement making his side rub against Pekka’s hand.

“I’m doing my best.”

“You sure are,” Pekka replied, looking him slowly from head to toe. “Taking good care of him.”

“Oh please.” Sebastian looked coyly to the side. Pekka’s thumb was rubbing the frontside of his waist now; he made no move to try and duck away from the touch.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Sebastian. I wouldn’t want it any other way. I’d hate it if my boy had to date some useless schmuck who can’t give it to him good.” He squeezed Sebastian’s waist, moved his hand a little, a light stroke on the small of his back.

“How do you know I can?” Sebastian asked, a light challenge in his voice.

Pekka grimaced apologetically.

“Don’t hate me for this but – I happened to walk by your door yesterday and it wasn’t closed all the way. And I heard the sounds and couldn’t help looking in.” He stepped closer to Sebastian, toes almost touching his, and let his free hand brush the front of his boxer shorts as he kept talking. “There you were. My son bent over on the bed, moaning your name. You pounding his ass. Sinking your hard cock inside him. Fucking him like it wasn’t your first time.”

He brushed the back of his hand over Sebastian’s crotch again and felt a promising hardness through the fabric, heard a slight hitch in Sebastian’s breath. “It wasn’t the first time, was it?”

“No.”

“You always do it that way? You always top him?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian let out a deep exhale, an ever-so-slight push forward with his hips pressing to Pekka’s hand. “I always fuck him. I know you know how good his ass is. I’ve heard you too.”

Pekka was leaning close to Sebastian’s ear so he could lower his voice to almost a whisper. He kept pressing the small of his back with a wide, stern hand, stroking the shape of his growing erection through his shorts.

“What else do you boys do? Does he suck your dick? I hope he does. You suck him?”

“Yes,” Sebastian panted. He was now pretty shamelessly grinding against Pekka’s groping hand, talking in husky breaths. “He sucks me. I suck him. I fucking eat that horny ass. He fucked my face last night so hard my throat was burning. And today he came on my face. I had barely washed it off before dinner.”

He had shifted so close to Pekka that Pekka felt the heat of his body through the thin silk of his robe. His hand reached for the lapel of the robe, stroked Pekka over it and then slid under the silk, grazing his bare chest. The move loosened the hastily tied belt; another brush of the hand and it got undone.

Pekka traced the arc of Sebastian’s upper lip with two fingertips.

“Talking so dirty from a pretty mouth like this. So you don’t use it for only talking, was it so? It’s got to feel like pure sin on a man’s cock. Gosh I’d love to give it a try.”

“I don’t know if we should,” Sebastian said, eyes dark and intense under his expressive brows. “You’re my boyfriend’s daddy.”

His timing was on point: greatly contradicting his words, he gave Pekka long rhythmic strokes under the robe, hitting the root of his cock right on _“Daddy”_.

“Why don’t you call me daddy, too, while you’re here,” Pekka suggested, petting the side of Sebastian’s neck, stroking his collarbone with his thumb from the neckline of his T-shirt.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side until his cheek reached the back of Pekka’s hand, and rubbed against it like a cat wanting more petting.

“I guess I could.” brush, hanging hair tickling Pekka’s wrist. “Daddy.”

Pekka pushed his finger in Sebastian’s mouth and Sebastian took it in eagerly, licked it and repeated “Daddy” so softly, yet intensively that Pekka’s cock almost jolted.

“That’s a good boy.”

Sebastian took easily to his guidance. He kept sucking Pekka’s finger and followed it when Pekka lowered his hand down, getting on his knees to greet his erect cock. It stood out from the slit of his robe; Sebastian drew the sides apart, holding them out of the way with his hands, and took the cock in his mouth, circling his wet tongue around it.

Sebastian sucked and licked, lips getting wetter and redder, casting hungry looks up at Pekka’s face, lips pressed tight around his shaft. So nice and hot, focused wet in-an-out movement, head bobbing back and forth almost the whole length of his shaft; a good grip squeezing the root, mouth open, tongue swirling around like tasting his favorite popsicle, eyelashes batting over dark brown eyes when he paused to take a breath and call him “_Daddy”_. Shutting his eyes to go to work again, sucking him deep, moaning around his cock like it was the most delicious treat he had ever had in his mouth.

Fuck this kid had _skills_, he was hot through and through and Pekka seriously needed to own his ass to find out if it was as hot as his mouth.

Sebastian had a hard time believing his luck and was willing to push aside any thoughts of what this could mean to his and Juuse’s relationship. Other mental images pushed on top of his mind instead of any remorse: memories of his own fantasies about the two older men taking him, putting his holes to good, pleasurable use; sensory flashbacks of Carey’s cock inside his ass.

Maybe he wasn’t getting them at the same time but within the same day. Holy fuck.

He was ready to choke on Pekka’s dick but was just as ready to let it out of his mouth when Pekka cupped his chin as an incentive to guide him up.

“I can’t let you own my little boy’s ass without me owning yours,” Pekka murmured close to his lips, and Sebastian breathed hard against the soft short stubble of his cheek.

Pekka fucked him standing up, bent over the counter, olive oil as lube (Sebastian suspected it was because he didn’t want to fetch any from his bedroom where Juuse was sleeping, but seriously, coconut oil and now this, what was it with these country men that made them want to make his ass smell like food?); he fucked him spread on the counter, courteous enough to soften the granite top with his T-shirt; he walked him to the living room for a doggy style on the soft couch, and at this point Sebastian had finally got Pekka naked too, stripping the robe down from his shoulders, letting it drop on the floor.

It was so fucking dirty and _wrong_, no way they should have been doing it, and was it worse that it turned Sebastian on when Pekka mentioned his boyfriend when fucking him?

“I saw you do this to my son,” Pekka panted thrusting into him, digging his fingers in his hair and clenching them in a mean, stern fist that pulled his head upright, arching his neck, the pull so arousing he had to moan. After it, he replied Pekka just as breathily.

“His ass is so fucking good,” he huffed, and Pekka slammed in, bottom out, hips hitting his buttocks hard as spanking, and he had to moan out loud again.

* * *

“Hey! What the – “

Juuse had woken up and found Pekka’s side of the bed empty but this wasn’t the reason he had expected. He stood petrified on the threshold to the living room, wanting the sight before his eyes to rather be a nightmare than the reality that the fleshy wet sounds, grunts and moans proved it to be. Sebastian, _his_ fucking boyfriend, ass up on all fours on the couch, Pekka, _his_ fucking daddy, fucking him from behind. The veined cock he knew well sinking in the obscenely stretched hole between Sebastian’s perky round buttocks, one wiry large hand on the ass, the other pulling his hair just the way Juuse knew Sebastian liked.

Both men froze at his shout and two pairs of eyes set on him, wide and so frantic it would have been comical if Juuse could have found anything funny in the situation. Sebastian went silent in the middle of a long moan, Pekka pulled out, detached his hand from Sebastian’s hair and held it out towards Juuse.

“Hey, son. Please don’t be upset,” he said. His other hand was still on Sebastian’s buttock and he gave it a squeeze. “I was just warming him up for you.”

* * *

It wasn't _the_ two cocks that Sebastian had fantasized about, but it was definitely two good ones. Juuse took Pekka's place, maybe moving in shock but he didn't show it. He was definitely at least a bit punishing, though, in the way he abruptly bent Sebastian's arms behind his back and gave them an aggressive tug before aligning his cock with his slicked hole.

"I'll teach you to act like a little whore," he said and thrusted in.

Pekka got on the couch where Sebastian's face was pushed down to the cushion, lifted his chin and guided his olive oil -smelling cock between his lips. Sebastian opened them for it and Pekka slid in.

"You don't have to be cute with him, daddy. He can take it rough."

Pekka took in Juuse's advice, dropping any hesitation and fucking Sebastian's face, holding his head between his hands, one under his jaw and throat, the other a steely fist in his hair, the pull and the deep thrusting cock forcing tears in his eyes.

Juuse's fingers dug in Sebastian's forearms and his cock pumped inside him, just enough lubrication there after Pekka's cock had left him.

"Look at you go, son!" Pekka's voice was husky from deep breaths. "Give it to him."

"Oh yeah, daddy," Juuse panted in the rhythm of his pounding, "Let's cream this little slut good."


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian rested his head on Pekka's thigh like a pillow, swallowing the remnants of his cum from the deep back of his mouth. Pekka petted his hair in slow, relaxed moves, letting out a low hum almost like a purring cat. 

Juuse sat on the other end of the couch. His hand rested on Sebastian's ass and he thumbed idly around Sebastian's fucked rim, playing with the cum that trickled out of his hole.

Sebastian's toes curled against the side of Juuse's thigh. He was still on all fours and practically on fire, humping down against the seat cushion the best he could; it was no way enough, the fabric close to uncomfortable on the sensitive skin of the tip but fuck he needed something, his cock screamed for stimulation.

Pekka's stroking palm extended its moves from Sebastian's hair to his cheek. A fingertip hovered over his lips until he latched on to it, sucked it into his mouth, desperate for any strong touch on his body, anywhere.

The couch cushions dipped when Pekka leaned over him to touch Juuse with his other hand. Sebastian heard the wet little licks of kissing above his back, a light squeeze on his buttock accompanying the rhythm.

"Aren't you the best son," Pekka said, "Bringing a cute little fucktoy like this home for your daddy."

Pekka pushed his finger deeper into Sebastian's mouth as if to emphasize his words and Sebastian sucked it harder, nodding his head on Pekka's thigh, wanting so bad to fit Pekka's description.

"Not just for you," Juuse said, "Price has fucked him too."

"Is that so?" Pekka sounded slightly delighted and ruffled Sebastian's hair with his free hand. Sebastian assumed that the question was rhetorical and didn't open his mouth from around Pekka's finger to answer.

"Well, wouldn't I have liked to be around to see that happening," Pekka continued and shifted his weight on the couch, Sebastian felt the movement under his jaw and cheek. "This cutie must look hot getting dicked down by a big grown man."

Juuse chuckled over Sebastian and patted his ass.

"Isn't that just what I walked in on here? Can't say I was too happy with the sight at first."

Pekka extended his hand to reach out and touch Juuse's hair again.

"Aww, son. I'm sorry. Please don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," Juuse replied softly.

"Good," Pekka said, and pulled back, placing his hand on his dick, slowly sweeping the last trying drops of Sebastian's saliva off the damp underside of the shaft. Sebastian saw that it wasn't completely flaccid anymore but showing newly awakened interest in the situation.

"I think you two should kiss and make up," Pekka said and pulled his finger out of Sebastian's mouth. "Do it for me, please." He lifted Sebastian's chin with one finger to look into his horny, lust-glassy eyes, then moved his gaze to meet Juuse's.

"Get down on the floor, boys, will you? Make it a special kiss for daddy."

They were so perfect on their knees at Pekka's feet. Juuse and Sebastian kissed, mouths meeting over his lap, lips and tongues chasing each other.

Pekka's erection grew harder and they took it in the play, nibbling and licking at the tip first from their respective sides, then taking turns stretching their wet lips over it.

Eventually Juuse sunk the cockhead wholly in his mouth. Pekka spread his legs wider for Sebastian to run his tongue down his shaft until he reached the balls and gently closed his lips around them one by one, teasing the thin skin with his tongue.

Juuse sucked him deep, bobbing his head up and down, until he started to swap places with Sebastian, one mouth moving up, the other one down. They met in the middle, paused there to let their lips and tongues touch around Pekka's cock.

"Oh fuck yes. Taking so good care of daddy," Pekka sighed blissfully, hands on the backs of two warm necks. The boys were so immersed in giving him oral pleasure, almost competing with each other for who could do it best.

Pekka loved being the prize for this race.

When he sensed he was coming, he nudged Sebastian's head off his cock. He jerked off on the two faces, two pairs of open lips, two tongues extended, reaching for the stream of his warm seed, playfully shoving and jostling for it.

He leaned back deeply satisfied, watching the two boyfriends kiss and lick his runny jizz from each other's faces.

The night was still far from over. Sebastian hadn't come yet and despite being a little hoe - or because of it - had definitely earned to be finally given his release.

"Juuse, baby," Pekka said from the couch. "Make your boyfriend come. You could ride him there on the floor. Would you like it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian licked his lips and touched his hard-on, fingers wrapped around it.

"Yes, daddy," he said in a husky, honey-dripping voice, "I'd love your hot son riding my cock."

Pekka smiled on Sebastian's words: the kid sure knew how to talk to him. Carey had had one hot handful earlier in the day.

"You better get down on your back then, kid."

Pekka fetched the oil bottle from the kitchen. Sebastian moaned when he poured a narrow streak on his standing cock and rubbed it down with his hand.

"Oh daddy! You'll make me come if you keep doing that."

"We can't let that happen," Pekka said.

Juuse straddled Sebastian. Pekka worked some oil on his rim and Juuse immediately aligned it with Sebastian's cockhead and slowly sank down all the way. Pekka watched how the cock stretched Juuse's hole, Juuse's knees sliding apart on the rug to spread his thighs, muscles working under his skin.

"Looking so hot, son," he praised, "Give that sweet ass to him."

Sebastian lied flat down under him, arms to the sides, spreading his fingers straight, pressing them to the rug, gasping for breath.

"Fuck, Juuse... _yes," _ he panted when Juuse started riding, the squeeze of his ass up and down on his cock, sweet hot pressure all around. "Oh yes, baby, _good._"

Pekka shifted on the floor from behind Juuse closer to Sebastian's side. Sebastian looked up at him with glassy eyes and brought a hand to grab his wrist.

"Daddy, please, touch - touch me," he moaned incoherently.

"Oh, he likes it," Juuse said hoarsely, "Sucking fingers. Choking. Man, put a hand on his throat and he'll shoot me through the roof when he comes."

"Want it?" Pekka checked with Sebastian, who barely nodded, gaze foggy and veiled.

"Yes, daddy."

Pekka dragged a finger over Sebastian's bottom lip, pulling it down, shoved in two fingers that Sebastian's red mouth latched on immediately. He moved his hand up to guide Sebastian lift his chin and stretch his neck, and placed his other hand over his throat. Sebastian moaned around his fingers, shut his eyes and sucked harder.

"Oh daddy. He loves it," Juuse panted.

Pekka tightened his grip, admiring how his long fingers reached far on the sides of the strong but slender neck, blushed and sweaty from arousal, and Juuse picked up pace with his riding.

Sebastian's face was red and puffy and he parted his lips around Pekka's fingers for an automated gasp of breath.

A suffocated attempt at a long moan escaped from his mouth and his hips bucked up against Juuse's split ass; abs, thights and buttocks tensed tight to hold himself up, erupting deep inside the fleshy heat.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian woke up to Pekka’s face digging in between his buttocks, wet tongue licking its way to tease his rim, softening it to get to the sensitive inside like he was his breakfast donut.

He hadn’t fallen asleep on his stomach but had turned that way during the few deep hours of sleep that night. He didn’t complain about the short night, though: everything that had kept him up had been thoroughly enjoyable, from the midnight shower in Pekka’s luxuriously spacious bathroom to toasting with champagne in his bed. Especially the part when the champagne bubbles tickled his dick inside Juuse’s adventurous mouth, and Pekka leaned down to drink some from the dip above his collarbone. Before the second shower, that was; who would want to sleep in a king size bed all messed and sticky?

Sebastian lifted his head to look back at Pekka, pressing his chin on his shoulder so coyly Pekka was sure the prudent act was fake.

"This is the best sleepover ever," Sebastian purred, "Juuse's daddy, you make me feel so good."

He had assumed his honey-dripping little boy role without hesitation, figured out Pekka's likes as easily as reading a book.

Pekka liked it far too much to be embarrassed. Instead, he rewarded Sebastian with a kiss on his buttock.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

Sebastian pulled his knees under his body to prop his ass higher, keeping his chest pressed down for a steep arch on his back. Pekka grinned at his shameless display and let his fingers sink into the skin of his buttocks to spread them, stretching Sebastian's hole wide open. A series of long licks along the crack made Sebastian's thighs shiver, trembling more after each wet sweep. Pekka loved the reaction and was sure he had the means to make those lovely thighs shake even more.

"Would you sit on my face, little boy?" Pekka suggested.

Sebastian answered him with a wide grin.

Pekka rolled onto his back and guided Sebastian to straddle over his face, pulling him down over his mouth, controlling his ass with his hands, spreading his buttocks apart. Sebastian had no inhibitions against taking as much pleasure of his position as possible: he leaned back over mouth that ate him from below, his hand finding its way to his hardening cock, touching it to enhance the sensation.

Juuse cracked his eyes open and rolled drowsily onto his other side to check out the source of the sounds and movement that had disturbed his sleep. Oh yes. What else could it be than his boyfriend riding daddy Pekka's face, stroking an erection that pointed towards the ceiling?

In any case, he wasn't going to miss out.

Juuse gave slow strokes to his own cock under the sheets, pondering which one of the two in sight he'd rather play with.

It was Pekka's veiny hands and their strong grip on Sebastian's buttocks, fingertips sinking in his skin, that sealed his choice. Sebastian was having enough fun already: Juuse would rather give attention to Pekka's neglected morning wood.

Juuse rolled onto his stomach and crawled sideways to face Pekka's cock. He gave it little teasing licks before taking it deep in his mouth, and was rewarded with a muffled, pleased growl.

Up above his head Sebastian moaned loudly. Juuse glanced from the corner of his eye to see him leaning more forward now, eyes keen on where Juuse's lips met Pekka's cock, jerking his own, rolling and twisting his ass against Pekka's mouth.

"Oh God I love this," Sebastian panted hard, "you look so fucking hot blowing him. Fuck it's good."

Juuse couldn't be anything but turned on by how unabashedly Sebastian threw himself into the situation, reveled in the shared pleasure. Juuse wanted to immerse in the same unbound surge, share and merge, and knew exactly what he wanted to try.

He detached from Pekka with a wet lick, leaving a string of saliva to break off between his lower lip and the tip of Pekka's cock, and haphazardly lubed himself up.

"I want to ride you, daddy," he said, simultaneously climbing to straddle Pekka's hips, and guided the cock he had sucked nice and hard to the right place.

Pekka broke off from Sebastian's ass to moan out loud at the sensation of Juuse's tight squeeze sinking down on his hard-on. Sebastian was far enough already, gaze turned inwards, jerking off above Pekka's chest.

Juuse kissed him there.The mouth tasted sour, a bit dry from frequent gasps of air, but when Sebastian started to answer the kiss with desperation it got sloppier, both uncoordinated and wet. High little whines escaped from his mouth into Juuse's until he choked up, rigid up on his knees, holding a breath and silent scream, squeezing his cock that shot white drops on Pekka's stomach, some all the way on Juuse's cock.

Juuse kept riding, bold bounces with thighs stretched to the sides, flexing his buttocks for extra squeezes on Pekka's cock.

Sebastian had rolled over to their side to recover. Pekka watched Juuse's riding lying flat on his back, hands curling to fists on the pillow.

"Oh yeah, boy. Doing good, son. Give - give it to daddy," he sputtered half mumbling through clenched teeth.

"What's the time?" Sebastian asked when the other two men were finally winding down. "Carey's waiting for me to help him feed the horses."

Pekka extended his hand to the side, sluggishly like it took a great effort to lift it, and stroked Sebastian's arm.

"You don't have to. I'm sure he won't mind."

Sebastian shook his head, already propping himself up.

"No. I'll go. I promised."


	10. Chapter 10

When Sebastian was gone Pekka pulled Juuse on top of himself again. He enjoyed the weight of his tight-packed, muscular body against his own, how soft his hair was when he dug his fingers amongst it to pull his lips down for a kiss.

His dick hardened, getting ready to play, and on this glorious lazy Sunday he had nothing but time.

“Turn around,” he murmured, the sound of his low voice vibrating back to his own ears from Juuse’s skin, the lovely bones of his face.

Juuse’s ass was still wet with lube, and he followed Pekka’s guiding hands nicely to a reverse riding position, round buttocks before Pekka’s eyes, strong thighs stretching to the sides. Pekka watched his cock sink in and the sight turned him on almost as much as the divine hot pressure around it.

He dragged his palms along the spread thighs, and Juuse gave him little extra squeezes by clenching his buttocks around his shaft the way only he could.

“Oh my boy. I love your body,” Pekka sighed, running his hands up the thighs now, followed the tight curve between them and the sides of Juuse’s hips. “Can I flip you over?”

“Of course, daddy.”

Pekka guided Juuse to a change of position, bending over his split legs on the bed.

“Give me a split, son,” he whispered as he slipped out from under Juuse who kept his spread, widening it by sliding his feet further apart on the white sheet.

Pekka loved his bendy boy and told it to Juuse in every possible way as he entered him again from behind, pushing the elastic hips down to the mattress with every thrust into the eager young ass, wide open and welcoming him in.

* * *

Sebastian headed straight to the stable without taking the time to knock on Carey’s door to check if he was there. Carey had talked about meeting in the barn where Sebastian and Juuse had brought the hay and Sebastian presumed he was a man of his word.

Carey was there, picking up a bale with a pitchfork which he put down when Sebastian came in. He took his working gloves off and shoved them hanging from his back pocket and tipped the front of his hat with his thumb and finger.

“Morning,” he said. There was smile in his eyes that Sebastian returned.

“Good morning, Carey,” he answered, strolling closer to the man, close enough to softly nuzzle the fabric of his checked workshirt, the tip of his nose brushing a spot between his chest and shoulder, shortly inhaling the warmth and scent of Carey’s body.

“Sleep well?”

“Well enough.” Sebastian twiddled with a thread on Carey’s sleeve and looked up in his eyes, tilting his head and squinting slightly. “I really liked it when you kissed me by the creek yesterday.”

There was nothing Carey would say to it, not with words. He leaned down tilted his head to make room for Sebastian’s face under the brim of his hat and softly kissed his lips.

The kiss wasn’t long but it was enough to set a series of sensory flashbacks alight in Sebastian’s body. Not only to Carey’s kiss the day before but to all the kisses he had had in the short period of time: Juuse’s mouth against his while riding his daddy in the bed, their lips meeting around Pekka’s cock. Pekka’s fingers on his lips, deep in his mouth. It sensitized his flesh, made his body anticipate more, made him want to press closer to the warm large body close to him.

But Carey broke off from the kiss, dark eyes curling into a smile as he pulled back.

“Off to work, then,” he said and swatted Sebastian’s ass, smirking as he turned to pick up the bale again.

Sebastian did not only help Carey feed the horses. He did most of the work cleaning the stalls too, feeling the rancher's eyes on his body when he shoveled manure into a wheelbarrow to be taken out to a pile in the back of the stable and spread dry straws on the floor with a pitchfork.

When he rolled the empty wheelbarrow back to the barn at the end of the stable, Carey was there waiting for him with an uncorked bottle of water and handed it to him. Sebastian took a gulp and wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist. It was a hot morning but he hadn’t noticed he had broken into a sweat.

“You’d make a good stable hand,” Carey smiled.

Sebastian chuckled. “You really put me to work. So it wasn't just a paraphrase for rolling around in hay when you asked me to come feed the horses.”

Carey took the bottle back from him, watching him wipe his wet lips with the back of his hand.

“Rolling in hay? Got romantic ideas, kid? You have no idea how nasty it is in reality. It tickles and pricks. Dust and pieces of hay stick on your skin.” Carey put the bottle down, stepped closer and caressed Sebastian’s upper arm through his sleeve. “But I guess you wouldn't mind it. A bit of discomfort to get what you need.”

“What do you think I need?”

Carey gave a soft squeeze to his bicep and slid his hand slowly up to his shoulder, over it to his neck.

“You showed it quite well yesterday. Squirming around like a kittycat in her first heat. You know how they are? The way they'll groan and purr and when you pet their head and neck like this –" Carey put his hand on the nape of Sebastian’s neck – “they'll lift their tail and wag it, ass out and up in the air, so desperate to be fucked by anyone.”

Carey’s hand drew slow stern strokes on the back of Sebastian’s neck as he spoke in a low, quiet voice. The hair on Sebastian’s neck stood up; if he was a cat he would have purred, like an automated reaction he couldn’t hold back.

He bit his lip and looked at Carey from under his brows, leaking as much challenge in his eyes as he could.

“Cats don't let just anyone fuck them,” he said, “And they'll swat the tomcat away as soon as he's done his business. Claws all out.”

Carey moved his feet closer, facing Sebastian head-on, and put his other hand on the other side of his neck. Caressing fingers rubbed small feather-like strokes on Sebastian’s skin, thumbs on his jawline, a finger on the edge of the dip on the back of his neck.

“You wouldn't do that, sweetheart, would you?”

The brown eyes were intense under the shadow of the cowboy hat. Sebastian felt a shiver run inside his body and wasn’t sure if he wanted it to show on his skin or not.

“You may have to find out, sir.”

A pleased, slightly smug smile stretched Carey’s lips.

“Oh?” he tilted his head. “Do you think you're going to smartmouth your way into my pants? Get some dick up your ass by being all cute and clever?”

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle and widened his eyes.

“What, isn’t it working?”

Carey smiled, pinched his cheek and swayed on his feet to an arm’s length from him.

“You may have to do more than that.”

Sebastian followed Carey’s step back with one forward, closing the gap between them again.

“What if I ask you nicely?” he fiddled with a button on Carey's shirt and looked up at him. He knew how to turn on the full effect of his doe eyes, let his gaze go as dark and pleading as he could. “Please, sir?” he let his hand slide down the front of the shirt, to the belt buckle and lower, touching Carey’s waking erection through his jeans, “Maybe down on my knees?”

Carey slid his hand up the back of Sebastian’s head, fingers into his hair, squeezed his scalp.

“That sounds doable,” he said slowly, and Sebastian dared to apply a little pressure on his dick, rubbing it with his palm in tiny moves.

“I’m _praying_,” Sebastian said, rolling the word out of his mouth exaggeratedly as he kneeled slowly on the straw-covered hard ground, eyes keen on Carey’s face, hand on the denim of his crotch. “Isn’t that what you do on a Sunday morning?”

“You little devil,” Carey muttered as he unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans. “Do your worst.”

Sebastian took it deep, letting the growing cock fill his mouth, not giving up a fraction of an inch when it hit the back of his palate, working with his slippery little tongue like he wanted to lick Carey everywhere at once. The boy was good at it, and Carey enjoyed watching the eager petite face perfectly focused in pleasuring him.

Sebastian shuffled his knees ajar on the barn floor. He kept one hand wrapped around the root of Carey’s cock but moved the other one down his own body, dragging it over his chest and stomach all the way to his crotch, cupping it through his jeans, groping himself and rocking his hips against his own palm as he was sucking Carey. He ran the hand to the back of his hips, rubbing his ass in circular motions to the rhythm of his sucking mouth, as if wanting to tell where he wanted to be touched.

“Look at you horny little thing. Want it so much. Don’t you,” Carey talked to him in a thickened voice. Sebastian’s mouth was certainly doing things to him, the tongue fluttering here, aggressively milking there, corners of Sebastian’s lips stretched around him and glistening with spit, no shame, nothing held back.

Sebastian moaned a muffled little noise, stifled by the cock deep in his mouth, and moved his hand to his front again, cupping the clearly visible bulge in his jeans, his kneeling thighs flexing as he humped against it.

Carey tightened his grip on the crown of Sebastian’s hair and nudged his head back as gently as possible, and Sebastian released his cock with a sensuous lick, a drop of precum trickling out to mix with the wet tracks of Sebastian’s mouth.

“Maybe we could roll in that hay a little,” Carey said, letting go of Sebastian’s hair and cupping the back of his head to give him a signal to get up. As Sebastian rose to his feet, Carey moved to tug a faded old blanket down from a rafter and unfolded it over a pile of loose straw in one brisk shake.

Sebastian was, bless his unabashed horniness, already stripping off his clothes and was naked by the time Carey grabbed him by the waistline and practically lifted him on the blanket. He climbed in next to him, threw his hat on the straw and leaned in to kiss Sebastian while pulling off his boots. Sebastian’s fingers fumbled for Carey’s shirt and started deftly unbuttoning it once they found the right place, caressing the expanse of his bared chest, the other hand wandering down to curl around Carey’s hard cock, still slick with his saliva.

“Oh fuck I want you,” Sebastian panted into his mouth while stroking him, lifting his leg over the side of Carey’s leg, stroking his shin through the denim with his toes.

Carey draped his arm around the naked body and squeezed Sebastian's ass, using his other hand to push down the jeans bunched around his hips. Sebastian, having unbuttoned his shirt, helped him with that.

"Hold on," Carey said and dug a portion of lube out of his pocket before it got too far down to reach. Sebastian licked his lips and let out a thick aroused chuckle at the sight.

"No coconut?"

"Not this time."

Carey kicked the jeans all the way down to his ankles and squirmed his feet out of them. His hand was steady on Sebastian's ass, cupping a buttock, fingertips brushing along the crack. Sebastian pushed back against the touch and Carey tightened his grip, kneading and teasing.

"Yes. Oh yes. God, more. Finger me," Sebastian whispered between erratic breaths. "Or cock, fuck, your cock. I can't fucking wait. Fuck me." His hands moved up and down Carey's hard shaft as he talked, breath hot and humid on Carey's neck that he kissed and licked between the disjointed words.

Carey tore the lube open with one hand and his teeth, the tacky artificial taste hit his lips. He emptied the little pack sloppily on his fingers and shifted backwards to make room to roll Sebastian flat down onto his stomach.

Sebastian moaned, face flushed red, when the lubed fingers found his entrance, massaging the round muscle ring. It was nice and tight around Carey’s finger when he pushed it inside.

“You wanted this so much yesterday,” Carey said, moving the finger slowly back and forth in the warm fleshy pressure. “You would have let me fuck you right there on the ground. Or bent over the hood of my truck.”

“Oh yes.”

“If I had wanted to finger you with the fish slime and goo still all over my hands you would have taken it.

“Oh fuck. For sure.”

“And begged for more.” 

Sebastian’s ass humped up to get the moving finger deeper in, curling his hands on the blanket.

“More.”

Carey pulled the finger out, swiped the remnants of the lube from his hand on his erect dick and bracketed Sebastian’s hips in controlled, stern moves. He guided the tip to the hole, stretching a buttock to the side with a strong grip of his thumb and pushed in.

Sebastian yelled at the thrust, and Carey slapped his buttock.

“Quiet.”

Sebastian sucked in his bottom lip, biting it hard to stifle his moans. His pretty face was turned to the side, cheek pressed to the blanket, corner of the mouth twitching, it was hard to read if it was a sign of pleasure or pain.

“You good?” Carey asked cautiously, slowing down his fucking.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian breathed, “Fuck deeper.”

The slapped spot burned red, Carey put his hand on it, spreading his fingers and digging them into the round muscle, and Sebastian’s deep breath took a clearly pleased tone.

Carey gave him what he wanted, slammed down fast and hard. Sebastian’s quick short moans got louder. Carey heard the horses starting to move restlessly at the other end of the building but he didn’t want to silence the kid; the sounds of pleasure were too much of a turn-on to stifle them down now.

Carey thought about Sebastian’s erect cock chafing against the felt. He pounded down a few fast thrusts with the mental image inside his mind but the need to feel the boy’s dick got unbearable.

He took a good hold of Sebastian’s hip and rolled him over to his side, staying inside him through the move, and lifted the boy’s upper leg by the knee to get his hand to the front of him between the thigs. Sebastian let out a long wailing moan when Carey’s hand touched his cock and curled around it, and Carey mumbled some heated nonsense into his ear. Warm wet precum trickled out of Sebastian’s slit, Carey spread it down with a fingertip and Sebastian’s hips jerked to meet the touch.

Sebastian was hot for it, so hot, and Carey kept saying it to him when he fucked him, hand as relentless and fast around his cock as his cock was inside him, and Sebastian came on his hand and the blanket only minutes before the pressure climbed to the climax inside Carey himself, and Sebastian let him keep fucking him deep, the aftershocks pulsating contractions around Carey’s shaft until he slammed in, deep inside, pressed tight to the hot little body in his arms.

“What a crying shame that your boyfriend doesn’t fuck you all the time,” Carey said after they had caught their breath again. They laid winding down on the messy blanket, Sebastian playing with Carey’s hat that he kept pulling over his face, Carey pushing it back up to keep looking at him. Sebastian rubbed his lips together and moved is tongue around in his mouth; Carey had made him lick his own cum from his fingers and fed him some more from where Carey’s load trickled out of his creamed ass.

Sebastian grinned.

“He did last night.”

Carey lifted his eyebrows.

“What? Finally?”

Sebastian tilted his head to the side and pulled his lips to a lopsided, half-apologetic smirk.

“Daddy made him. He fucked me first.”

“Pekka? And I’m supposed to be handed some seconds without you telling me first?” he shook his head.

Sebastian pouted. “Sorry.”

Carey rubbed his bare chest. “You should be punished for this.”

Sebastian bit his lip and looked up at him, not lifting a finger to play with the hat anymore.

“Maybe I should.”

Carey narrowed his eyes.

“You ever been tied up?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let this soft mini chapter be my little holiday gift for y'all.

It was hard for Sebastian to think about anything but Carey’s words for the next few hours.

_I want to tie you up and use you like the slut that you are_. The memory made his heart pound up in his throat and drew heat creeping on his cheeks as he stepped inside the house.

He found Juuse and Pekka in the living room, cuddling on the couch. The TV ran some sports commentary over slow-motion highlights but neither of them was watching it at the moment. Pekka had Juuse in his lap, one arm draped across his shoulders, the other hand cupping his crotch, and they were both deeply immersed in making out.

Pekka’s long fingers dug deeper between Juuse’s thighs, palm making a rhythmic move over his pants. Juuse parted his legs more for the touch and it looked so hot.

Sebastian wondered for a moment if the mood of the morning was still there. Would he be so close and comfortable with them that he could just casually stroll in and join them?

Maybe he could sit down by the side of the couch, and Pekka would turn to kiss him while still fondling Juuse. Or maybe he’d get on his knees in front of them, take Pekka’s hand and suck his fingers; Pekka might open Juuse’s pants and pull them down for him, and he’d blow Juuse while Pekka would work his finger into Juuse’s ass, or Juuse could just grind his ass against Pekka’s clothed erection while Sebastian was sucking him.

Damn, his imagination was making him hard already.

Pekka opened his eyes in the middle of the kiss and noticed Sebastian standing in the doorway. He pulled back from Juuse’s lips and broke into a luminous smile.

“You got in! Great.”

Juuse adjusted himself on Pekka’s lap. He rubbed his lips together, smiled and nodded at Sebastian as a silent greeting, a little out of breath from kissing.

Pekka squeezed the nape of Juuse’s neck.

“The butter must be soft. We could get started,” he said.

_Butter? _That sounded alarmingly like another experiment on food as lube. But sure, if Pekka wanted to butter up his baby, who was Sebastian to oppose.

Pekka turned his eyes to Sebastian. “We were going to make cookies. Wanna help with the dough? At least you can taste it and help judge if it’s any good.”

Sebastian smirked and gestured towards the stairs. “I’d better go shower first, thanks. I’m sure I smell of horseshit. You don’t want that in the kitchen.”

Pekka nodded attentively. “Oh yes. You’ve been working. You must be starving. D’you want to eat something first?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian said. “Carey said he’d bring the smoked trout in for lunch if you guys want to taste it. I now I want to.”

“The one from yesterday? He mentioned your fishing trip. Said you caught it pretty neatly. I’m impressed!”

Sebastian couldn’t hide his pleased smile. “It was fun,” he said before heading for the stairs.

There was clatter in the kitchen when Sebastian got back downstairs. He had lazily stroked his semi under the pouring water but decided to try and let the heat cool down without touching himself. He had had quite a generous amount of sex for the day and could save something for the afternoon.

“I have some great chopped cashews and walnuts here. What if we use them?” Pekka said to Juuse, mixing flour into a base of soft butter, raw sugar and egg in a large ceramic bowl.

“We can use them,” Juuse said, pouring in chocolate chips from a cup. “They’ll be great with these.”

Pekka stopped Juuse’s hand, pushing the tilted cup upright again.

“Don’t you think that’s enough already?”

Juuse moved the cup to his other hand, dumped the rest of the chocolate chips into the bowl and grinned triumphantly.

“Now I do.”

Pekka pursed his lips but smiled with his eyes. Juuse nudged him with his elbow.

“For a sugar daddy you sure do have a lot of hang-ups with any actual sugar,” he said.

The smile spread from Pekka’s eyes to his whole face.

“We old people have to watch what we eat.”

“You’re not old.” Juuse couldn’t hold back his automatic response, shooting his reply so promptly Sebastian chuckled silently. His boyfriend sure knew his moves around his daddy.

“Can I help?”

Maybe Sebastian was intruding but he didn’t really care. Both faces turned to him from the bowl. Pekka kept on stirring the dough, a brisk circular move, smiling at him from under his brows.

“You can taste this. Beyond that, not really,” he said, lifting the spoon up from the dough and holding it towards Juuse. Juuse swept a generous portion with his finger and extended it towards Sebastian.

“Try,” he said.

Sebastian stepped closer to Juuse, stuck out his tongue and licked the finger lightly. His tongue swept over the drop of dough but the slippery touch was too gentle to lick it off. He shifted closer, took Juuse’s finger halfway into his mouth and sucked it with hollowed cheeks, keeping his eyes on Pekka’s through the move.

He could tell Pekka enjoyed his little show: a smile lit an interested, playful twinkle up in his eyes.

Sebastian let Juuse’s finger out with a wet pop and licked his lips.

“Very good,” he said slowly, moving his gaze in the same lingering pace from Pekka’s eyes to Juuse and back to Pekka. “Sweet and rich.”

Pekka nodded and pulled a baking sheet out of a drawer below the oven, covered it with paper and picked up a metal scoop, handing another one to Juuse, and, after a moment of rattling in a drawer, a third one to Sebastian.

“Let’s see how fast we can get this done between the three of us,” he said and scooped the first couple of little balls of dough on the sheet before Juuse and Sebastian started warily following his example.

“Okay,” Pekka said, closing the fridge door and rubbing his hands together, “let them set there while I heat the oven."

The boys didn’t answer him, busy with the remnants of the dough. Juuse swept the bowl with his finger and sucked it, Sebastian put down the spoon he had licked clean.

Pekka set the temperature on the oven and came over to squeeze the boys’ shoulders.

“Great work,” he smiled.

Juuse cast the full force of his beaming smile at him and placed the bowl down on the counter, leaning up to peck Pekka on the cheek.

Pekka took Juuse and Sebastian one under each arm and pulled them closer. He kissed Juuse, deep and languid, and turned to kiss Sebastian, lips open and wet, warm tongue slithering around like Sebastian’s mouth was his possession.

Maybe, in his house, everything was.

Sebastian landed his hand on Pekka’s chest as they kissed and let it slide down his shirt, only to meet Juuse’s hand when he reached the pants, already cupping his daddy’s crotch. It was making the same slight rhythmic squeeze Pekka had done over Juuse’s bulge on the couch before they had started baking.

Sebastian retreated back upwards with his hand, let it slide under the hem of Pekka’s T-shirt on his bare stomach. Pekka sighed into his mouth: his hand that had been cupping his shoulder as a part of his half-hug, slid down and stopped on his waist, caressing it slowly.

Pekka detached his mouth from Sebastian’s with one last sweep along Sebastian’s tongue with his own, and turned to Juuse again. A pink blush tinted Juuse’s cheeks as a sign of arousal, he was turned on by how he had stroked Pekka’s cock through his pants into a visible erection.

Pekka’s palm found a slow path from the side of Sebastian’s waistline to his ass. He squeezed his buttock in his hand, again as casually possessive as a man who is used to owning things around him.

Pekka dug his other hand amidst Juuse’s hair and caressed his scalp as he kept kissing him. The arm around Sebastian pulled him closer, snug to Pekka’s side. He pressed his hips to the side of Pekka’s thigh, and Pekka responded by groping his ass harder with exploring, determined fingers, the rhythm of his squeezes matching that of his lips on Juuse’s.

Pekka broke off from the kiss, blinking a couple of times. The oven beeped as a sign for reaching the right heat for baking and Pekka put the cookies in.

“Baked potato and salad would be so good with that smoked trout,” he said. “We could prepare some and get them in the oven after the cookies and start with the salad. _Or_ we could order in and get in bed for the waiting time. What do you think?”

Sebastian and Juuse glanced at each other. Home cooking was home cooking, but…

“Order in,” they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see you next year!


	12. Chapter 12

"Order in that is," Pekka said, reaching past Juuse to the kitchen counter to pick up his phone. He scrolled quickly for the number of the restaurant he had used on the first night and listened to the long beeps indicating it was ringing.

Juuse's hand was making it's moves on his erection over the pants. Pekka didn't mind the distraction: rather, it was a pleasant way to keep his mind occupied while he waited for his call to be picked up.

The cute little boyfriend was humping the side of his thigh, his perky round buttock filling Pekka's hand nicely, and he was touching Pekka under his shirt, fingers making a trail all the way up to his chest. The waiting time could have been much worse.

Pekka put the phone on speaker and placed it on the counter. He put is free hand on Juuse's head, caught his eyes, nodded at him and gently pushed him down.

Juuse took the hint obediently: he kneeled on the hard tiles of the floor, curled his fingers under the waistband of Pekka's pants and pulled them down enough to dig Pekka's cock out. Pekka rewarded him with a smile and a rub on his head, and Juuse gave the cock a long slow lick before taking it deep in his mouth.

"Juuse looks so hot sucking you, daddy." Sebastian's voice was low and thick from arousal when he suddenly broke the silence. "Look at that dick in his mouth. Fucking pretty."

Sebastian was getting cocky for a guest but Pekka liked it; he liked his confidence. He liked his hand wandering on his abs, too, and his breath hitting the side if his neck, and his boner pressing to his upper thigh.

He leaned to the side to kiss him when the ringing signal was cut and a woman's voice answered with the name of the restaurant.

"How may I help you?"

Juuse stopped sucking and cast a questioning look up at Pekka. Pekka nudged his head as a permission to go on, picked the phone on his ear and started making his order.

Sebastian's ass deserved his closer attention and he let his hand slip into the boy's pants while discussing the delivery details. The skin of the buttock was warm and silky against his palm, the rim of his round little hole soft and responsive; he heard a muted gasp when he pressed it with a fingertip, and the boy's dick pressed harder against him.

Pekka managed to end the call in all decency, put the phone down and buried his fingers in Juuse's hair, letting out a pleased moan.

"That was so fucking hot, daddy," Sebastian panted into his shoulder, grinding against Pekka to the rhythm of Pekka's finger rubbing his ass. "Do you ever make him suck you under your desk when you're working?"

Pekka rewarded his dirty talking with a horny low groan.

"I should," he said, "you're giving me new ideas."

Juuse's tongue dragged tight on the underside of his cock, he was deep in the pleasure, the sucking was so good, and the babe under his arm squirmed and trashed in his touch. Shit, would they even make it to the bed? He was getting close, so fucking close.

He pulled his hand out of Sebastian's pants and put it over Sebastian's hand. He grabbed it and guided it from under his shirt, even though it was making some tantalizing magic on his nipples, onto Juuse's hair.

"Touch him. Like that."

Sebastian scarted his hand through Juuse's hair, stroking his scalp.

"Juuse baby," Sebastian talked to him, "Sucking your daddy so good. It's so pretty." He rubbed his high cheekbone to Pekka's shoulder, turned to mouth it, bit it softly. "Daddy's cum would look so hot on your face."

"Fuck," Pekka uttered. He pulled back a notch and so did Juuse, letting most of his cock slide out of his mouth. Pekka's wet cockhead rested on his tongue that stuck only a little out of his open mouth. The tip of the tongue tickled the sensitive crease just below the head, and - fuck, the boys got him good and hot here, Sebastian grabbing Juuse's hair just so, tilting his head back.

Pekka wrapped his fingers aroud the root of his cock, gave a couple of short squeezes, but hey, there was a better idea.

He took Sebastian's hand off Juuse's hair and took it to his cock.

"Jerk me off on my son, will you," he breathed hard. Sebastian's grip was good around him, Sebastian's other hand fondling the nape of his neck, digging into the meat of his shoulder, the clothed erection humping his side, the strong young thighs practically draped around him now, mouth biting his shoulder.

Pekka fumbled blindly for Sebastian's waistband, grabbed the cloth of his pants and pulled them down enough to have his hand on his bare ass, little slaps on the buttock to spur his hand on his cock over kneeling Juuse's face, until the pressure grew in his groin grew so unbearable that he just had to hold on to something.

He dug his fingertips into the firm roundness of Sebastian's ass, and the hand was fast, that good good friction, and he watched in awe how his own cum landed in white splashes, making a sweet mess of his boy's pretty face.

* * *

The lunch was delicious, and the energy much needed. Sebastian was grateful to stuff the filling starch of the potato in his mouth to be able to savour the scrumptious fresh taste of the smoked brook trout.

"The salt is spot on," Sebastian said to Carey, crouched over his plate like a hungry caveman, "This is so good."

Carey, who sat in a much more gracious posture on his seat, took the compliment smiling over the table. 

"You did good work catching it."

"It was pretty awesome," Sebastian admitted. "But man, it's great to eat."

He shoved another loaded forkful in his mouth and Carey smirked, eyeing him fondly.

"The work gave you some appetite, eh?" he said, but Sebastian just shook his head amused, chewing his last bite.

"You got him hungry out there," Pekka said to Carey and nodded at Sebastian.

Sebastian listened to the chatter surrounding him, at the same time content and excited for more. Carey's presence made his insides flutter with anticipation, and the vivid sensory memories of his body mixed with newer images of sex with Pekka and Juuse, the afterglow still warming his cheeks and throbbing in his groin.

Pekka had taken them to his bedroom, not giving Juuse the time to clean his face.

Pekka had leaned back on his bed and pulled Juuse between his legs, Juuse's back resting on his lap. He had grabbed Juuse's legs, lifted and spread them.

"Make my son feel good, Sebastian," he commanded. "Eat his ass, lube him up and fuck him. Make sure you both come."

Sebastian had dug with all the skill of his mouth between the displayed buttocks, licked Juuse's ass open for a wet and thorough tongue-fuck under Pekka's keen eye and gratuitous praise, and later thrusted in, hand working Juuse's cock as his daddy kept his legs spread with an iron grip, spewing filthy love into his ear.

He had kissed Pekka's dried jizz off Juuse's face, watched Pekka feel up Juuse's fucked ass where his own cum slowly trickled out, and Pekka had kissed them both, wondering out loud how nice it was to have two boys in the house.

"Only children can get so lonely," he had said with a soft chuckle, finger rubbing a soft circle around Juuse's nipple. "Nobody to play with."

Juuse had beamed up at him.

"Except daddy," he had said.

"Sebastian was a real help," Carey said to Pekka. "He did all the hardest work this morning, honestly."

"I'm not sure if that's a nice way to treat a guest," Pekka teased back him. "He may never want to come again."

"It was fine," Sebastian said, "I like to give something back."

Pekka smiled at him.

"You sure do that already," Juuse chimed in.

Sebastian shrugged and forked a piece of tomato from his salad. He was getting full which was good: his plate was almost empty.

Pekka knitted his brows pensively for a moment and took at sharp look at Carey.

"Do you think you'd need a hand around here more often?"

"Maybe. It depends on the week."

Pekka turned his gaze to Sebastian.

"Do you think you'd have time for an occasional weekend job on the side of school? If it goes with your game schedules and all? Juuse comes over here for weekends anyway, you'd have a ride."

"You'd hire me a stable hand?" Carey asked. The way he looked at Pekka, head tilted, a hint of a smirk lingering around his eyes and lips, made it sound like he had asked _You'd buy me a boy?_

"It sounds great to me," Sebastian said. "I'll definitely think about it."

Carey helped Sebastian carry the dishes to the kitchen after the lunch. The quiet electric buzz that Sebastian had felt in his body through the meal grew louder when they were alone, and when Carey pinned him against the edge of the counter he almost moaned with the discharge of anticipation.

"I'll wait for you in an hour," Carey murmured into Sebastian's ear, "don't be late."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the action in this chapter happens off screen. For those interested in closer smut details, a version of it can be read in Chapter 31 of camera ready, [country style rope bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360489/chapters/44821990).

Carey wasn't nervous. He'd rather call it mild giddiness, senses heightened by anticipation, his body and mind focused. A state of alertedness: concentrated, composed excitement in the face of a new situation, a session with a new partner. Not just new: a young partner, a first-timer.

He wouldn't do anything fancy, anything elaborate. This wasn't about showing off gimmicks: it should be more about getting to know him, testing his boundaries. In the best case, give Sebastian just enough to make him want to come back for more.

He looped the old soft jute rope in his hand once again, routinely checking there were no knots, did the same for another stretch of rope: one for hands, one for hips.

Carey adjusted his jeans inside his leather chaps and made sure he had the pack of lube in his back pocket.

He checked the time: last minute, and he expected Sebastian to be punctual.

Good. He'd take the calculated risk now: if someone would walk in on them he wouldn't have any excuse for hanging around half naked anyway.

Carey took off his shirt and hung it on a rafter; he undressed his jeans, pulled his chaps on his bare legs and buckled them on, brown leather framing his bare cock and ass.

* * *

"We really shouldn't," Pekka whispered.

Pekka and Juuse had had a nice stroll across a field opening from the back garden, to the bank of the creek where they languidly made out in the sun before getting back to the house. Their return path passed the stable where a sudden little noise had caught Pekka's ear.

"This is not for us," he continued but his hand wasn't listening what his mouth was saying. His action spoke the exact opposite, careful fingers delicately pulling down the zipper of Juuse's jeans.

Pekka was draped over Juuse's back right behind him facing the wooden wall, both of them peeking inside the barn at the end of the stable through a crack between two weathered planks.

Sure, it was hard to peel one's eyes off the sight. Sebastian was standing, bent over from the hips against a stack of square bales, naked, hands tied behind his back. A couple of rounds of similar rope was tied around his hips, the ends of the rope held tight by Carey Price like they were reins. Carey was fucking him in rough, hard moves.

Sebastian had let out a high-pitched moan from the back of his throat when Carey had pushed his cock inside him but was now biting hard into a bandanna gagging him, tied around his face. Carey was fucking him relentlessly, his pumping ass framed by the curving edge of brown riding chaps, the only thing he was wearing beside his boots and hat.

Pekka had found his hand on Juuse's shaft inside his jeans and inched it out of his fly. His own prominent erection was pushing to Juuse's ass through layers of cloth as he wrapped his hand around Juuse's cock and started slowly stroking it up and down. He kept the pressure gentle, almost too loose, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to go anywhere with it or just mildly wake up Juuse's arousal.

Carey grabbed the knot of the bandana on the back of Sebastian's head to yank him closer to himself, bowing near Sebastian's ear, fucking hard into him. The pull of the hip harness forced Sebastian on his toes; Juuse could see his thighs trembling and his buttocks jolting like jelly with every slam of Carey's thrusting hips.

Juuse felt a wet drop trickling out on the tip of his cock and Pekka noticed it too, smearing it down his exposed cockhead. Juuse had to bite his lip to hold in a vocal reaction, the wet fingertip on the sensitive surface was so _much_, it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his body throb with anticipation.

Carey talked into Sebastian's ear, Juuse couldn't make out the words, but next he wrapped his hand around Sebastian's cock, jerking it with fast tugs. A sharp "_Now!_" sounded in the barn and Sebastian shuddered, hips bucking to Carey's fist as much as the rope let them, and white seed pulsed out on Carey's hand, some drops clinging to the hay on the bale, stretching viscously before dripping down. Carey let go of Sebastian's cock, holding him arm across his chest against himself. Sebastian's cock bobbed freely below the rope harness around the hips, spitting its last drops on the barn floor.

“Oh yeah, baby. Like that. Good boy,” Carey praised, petting Sebastian's hair back towards himself, letting him lean against his chest. Sebastian chewed the soggy scarf eyes closed, the last lone droplet forming on the tip of his cock, staying there.

Carey eased the knot of the gag and let the wet scarf drop on Sebastian's neck. He pushed him down and Sebastian knelt down on the dusty ground, spreading his knees and swaying to balance himself, his hands still tied behind his back.

Carey circled to the front of him, brushed hs hair with his hand and lifted his chin. He was facing the end wall now and apparently that made Pekka worried he might notice their shadows through the cracks. He tucked Juuse's dick back in his pants, pulling his underpants carefully over the bulge, and tugged at the zipper as a sign to Juuse to close it.

"Let's go," he mouthed voicelessly to Juuse as he started retreating from the wall, creeping cautiously.

“I’m gonna feed you now,” was the last thing Juuse heard Carey say inside the barn, “Open that pretty mouth big and wide. Like a hungry baby bird."

Pekka and Juuse broke into giggles when they all but stumbled back inside the house.

"Man. It was hot," Pekka said, blowing air out from between his lips. He leaned his hands to his knees, slightly out of breath; neither of them had realized how they had held their breaths by side of the barn, and after a few steps they had run the rest of the way to the house.

Juuse smiled a wide grin, extended his hand to rub Pekka's neck and pecked a kiss on his temple, noticing it was lightly sweaty.

"You're naughty, daddy."

Pekka straightened his back, pulled Juuse closer and rocked his hips sideways to make him feel his hard-on on his belly.

"Sometimes you've got to be a little naughty." He slid his hand up Juuse's back and squeezed the nape of his neck, looking him into the eye. "You're such a nice good boy. Daddy has to be the one to show you some bad ways."

Juuse bit his lip, slightly grinding against Pekka's thigh that had inched closer to him throughout the little motions of Pekka's hips as he held him.

"What bad ways do you want to show me, daddy?"

Pekka hummed, smiling, a hint of darkness flashing behind in his clear gaze.

"Maybe I should ask the cowboy to show his rope skills with _you_ some weekend when you're here."

Juuse's heart jolted with an extra beat, the image of Sebastian's tied wrists crossed above his ass when he was kneeling on the ground back towards them emerged in his mind, making his dick throb, but at the same time the thought of Pekka watching him handled by another man like he had watched Sebastian being handled by Price raised uneasiness that made his chest tighten.

He swallowed and looked at Pekka.

"Maybe you could rather ask him to teach _you_ some tricks you could perform on me?"

Pekka's smile widened and he brushed Juuse's cheek with a curled finger.

"Oh excellent," he said. "What do you have in mind?"

Juuse shrugged, letting his fingers press Pekka's back tighter as a sign of grateful relief.

"He might have plenty of ideas. We could go to bed and plan a little."

Pekka was already turning to walk Juuse towards the stairs, hand stroking the small of his back.

"Handcuffs? I have nice sturdy bedposts. Or, what if I got a nice collar for you to wear, to show everyone who is daddy's good little pet?"

Pekka rambled his suggestions all the way up the stairs, at the same time goofy and bubbly and warm, but Juuse was sure he knew how his voice vibrated deep in Juuse's bones, under his skin, and how every new stroke of his fingers he accompanied his words with made him shiver with pleasure.

* * *

Carey sat on the ground, cradling Sebastian in the embrace or his arms, the old blanket wrapped around them like sheltering them from the outside world. He rubbed Sebastian's untied wrists with his thumb, the press marks of the rope slowly fading on the skin.

"You were so good. So brave. So good for me."

Sebastian leaned up, wanting a kiss, and Carey gave it to him despite his own cum decorating parts of his lips where he hadn't wiped them off.

"It was so fucking hot," Sebastian said when they parted.

"You think so?"

Carey started getting up. He picked up his jeans, took off his chaps and pulled the jeans on instead, put on his boots and looked for his shirt. It had dropped to the ground when he had taken the jeans, and he bent down to pick it up, dusting it with a few shakes.

Sebastian watched him from where he was still sitting on the floor, eyes gleaming with interest.

"Like what you see?" Carey couldn't help asking. He adjusted his belt buckle to the right place, the shirt still hanging on his hand.

"Could you put those back on?" Sebastian pointed at the brown chaps.

Carey carefully pit his feet in his boots and picked up the chaps.

"These?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, them."

Carey shrugged and Sebastian watched with keen eye how Carey dressed the protective garment over his hip-hugging blue jeans. He attached them just below the large belt buckle of his jeans and tucked his thumbs under their waist.

He could almost feel Sebastian's eyes on his body, practically licking it.

"Could you - would you fuck me dressed in those? Just your cock out of your jeans?"

Carey let his eyebrows lift up, just a little. Sebastian sure was a handful, some horny young mess of a kid. Not that he minded that.

"Is that what you'd want, little boy?"

Sebastian tilted his head coyly.

"Is it bad?"

Carey dragged his hand over his crotch.

"If you like it it is not bad." He cupped himself through the leather-framed faded denim, a new erection raising its head against his hand. "Do you want your ass to get fucked now? I can take you in to my place or I could take you right here."

Sebastian unwrapped the blanket from his shoulders.

"Fuck me here, sir."

Carey strolled closer, slowly unbuttoning the fly of his jeans. His dick was so hard it attempted to free itself from his pants like a particularly enthusiastic snake.

"Get up," he said, one hand rubbing himself, the other extended to Sebastian. He helped him up, walked him to the nearest wall and pushed him into it, straight up aligning his cock with Sebastian's already wet ass and pushed in through very little resistance. Sebastian gasped on the push, his fingers curling against the old wood of the wall, neck arching to push his head back to the meeting point of Carey's shoulder and chest.

"You're so right," Carey murmured into his ear. "A little cumslut whore like you has to have his all holes creamed. Let me fuck you right."

The damp bandanna scarf was still hanging loose around Sebastian's neck. Carey grabbed it, twisted it a bit to pull it tighter on Sebastian's slender, arched neck, pulling his head tighter to himself as he kept pummeling his ass. Short gasps of pleasure kept escaping Sebastian's parted lips, evolving to moans, until Carey stifled them down with his other hand on Sebastian's mouth.

As pleasurable and gratifying as they were to hear, he knew they both liked it better this way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splinters and removing them in the beginning of the chapter, in case anyone needs a heads-up.

“Ouch,” Sebastian said and turned his hand palm up.

“What is it?” Carey asked.

Sebastian showed him. “A splinter,” he said, trying to pick the thin piece of wood sticking out of the skin.

“Hold on,” Carey said and took his hand, studying it closely. “Let me.”

He tried to pinch the end of the splinter between the nails of his thumb and finger but didn’t really get a hold of it.

“Wait,” he said and took the hand to his lips, pressed them tight on Sebastian’s skin and sucked it. A bit more of the splinter stuck out now and Carey carefully pulled it out.

“Do you think I got it all out?” he asked Sebastian, brushing his thumb over the spot where the splinter had been. “I don’t feel anything here.”

Sebastian rubbed his own thumb over the spot.

“I think you got it. Thank you.”

“You have any anywhere else?” Carey ran his hand through his own hair, looking concerned. He studied the hand closely, took the other and looked for any spots there too.

“Here,” Sebastian ran a finger down his chest, brushed off some wood dust clinging to his skin and showed a splinter sticking a few inches above his nipple.

“I’d better have tweezers or a needle for that one. And get the finger cleaned up. That wasn’t the most hygienic way to remove it. Come on, let’s get inside.”

“You don’t have to. I’m sure I’ll get it.”

Carey cupped Sebastian’s chin and looked him in earnest.

“Look. It’s my job after this. Part of the deal. Sure, I’ll wreck you and use you but I’ll take all the care I can that you’ll feel fine after it. Do you think I’d ride my horse for a day and force him to face the horns of a herd of cattle and not groom and brush him before I take him back to rest?”

Sebastian smiled coyly at him.

“You rode me all right,” he chuckled.

Carey pulled the splinter out with a pair or tweezers in his well-lit bathroom and wiped over the spot on Sebastian’s chest with a cotton pad soaked in disinfectant.

“Should be fine now,” he said.

Sebastian licked his lips instinctively and smiled.

“I kind of wish you would have sucked that too.”

Carey chuckled.

“If you’d had one in your dick I surely would have.”

“Mm-hmm,” Sebastian hummed and kissed him. “I never thought I’d wish for _that_ to happen but now I’m sad it didn’t.”

“God, baby boy,” Carey laughed, “you’re insatiable.”

He put the bottle and the cotton away. He rested his arms on Sebastian’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Well, I guess I’ll have to keep from fucking you against the barn walls even if you take on the job Pekka offered.”

“Would you like it if I took it?” Sebastian asked.

Carey smiled. “Very much.” He straightened his back and stepped back. “You were a good worker.”

Sebastian started to button his shirt.

“I think I need to get going.” He pointed with his thumb towards the house. “We’ll have to leave in an hour or two and Pekka will probably want to give us some food or something.” He shrugged. “They’ll probably be just fucking in there, though.”

Carey put his hand on Sebastian’s collar and brushed the side of his neck with his thumb. His scarf had left a couple of red markings that hadn’t yet faded.

“You shouldn’t sound so down about it,” Carey said. “I think you have got one over your boyfriend now,” he added jokingly.

Sebastian’s heart sunk. Was this what it always would boil down to? Did everything in this house have to be about Pekka and Juuse?

“Fuck you,” Sebastian retorted. He saw Carey flinch at the words spat at him but didn’t stop on his way out.

Sebastian was right: he could hear Juuse’s moans down at the bottom of the stairs. He took a deep breath and pondered if he should even start climbing them or rather wait downstairs until the two men were done. He wasn’t sure why it felt so repulsive to think of them now but at the moment he couldn’t even think of the option of joining them, all despite the fact that they had had completely uninhibited sex for hours in the morning, no boundaries holding any of them back.

But, somehow, he still felt like the third wheel when he was with the other two. Pekka and Juuse had fallen back to their own little world right after lunch. After Sebastian had come back from the kitchen where he had been putting the dishes away with Carey, Pekka and Juuse had been on the couch, crouched towards each other, completely absorbed in a conversation of barely audible whispers, exchanging soft little kisses.

Sebastian sighed and started climbing the stairs. All he wanted to do was pack, wait for Juuse to be finished with his business with Pekka and ask him if they could leave.

Would he ever come back to the ranch? He wasn’t sure. After his little outburst (God, he felt so _childish,_ oh fuck), would he even be welcome? And even if he was, would he want to come?

Sebastian was deep in his thoughts when he opened the door to Juuse’s room and immediately realized he had made a mistake.

Pekka and Juuse were fucking _there_, literally _fucking_ there. Juuse was face down on the bed, back arched to curl his ass up, legs shot to the sides in one of his enviable splits. Pekka was on his knees behind him, hands on the headboard, banging into Juuse with all the leverage of his long, athletic thighs.

_For fuck’s sake_, Sebastian muttered to himself, closed the door and continued two doors down the hall to Pekka’s bedroom and threw himself on the large bed, hands crossed over his chest. Seeing his reflection in the ceiling mirror (_mirror, _really? Juuse’s daddy was fucking _creepy_) did not help his rising nausea over the situation, on the contrary.

He turned to his side, joined his hands under his cheek and stared at the wall.

He shouldn’t have shouted at Carey. He could have at least added something to explain himself. _Fuck you if you think that’s the reason I’m here with you_. _Fuck you if I don’t mean anything to you._

Or he could have left out the whole _fuck you_ part of it. He could have taken a deep breath and a step closer to Carey. He could have kissed him. He could have said anything else. _I have **more** than one over him here._ No. It wasn’t a game. Something about that. _No. I don’t need to one-up him. This is not a game. Do you think this is about him? It isn’t about him. _And he could have kissed him again, feeling that deep buzz of interest and excitement and arousal deep in the pit of his belly.

But what if, for Carey, it was a game? Sebastian would have made a fool of himself with stating it wasn’t, and Sebastian didn’t want to be a fool. What did he even know about these men? What if he _was_ a pawn in a game they played to pass time in their isolated place, a thing to be toyed with?

Maybe the _fuck you_ had been the way to go.

Sebastian rolled onto his other side, stared at the opposite wall just as blindly as the previous one.

His gut instinct still insisted it probably wasn’t. He had screwed up, and if he was ever invited back to the ranch – to work or otherwise – he would have to hope enough time would pass to tone down his embarrassment, to make Carey forget that he was a juvenile idiot who couldn’t hold his temper enough to talk to him like a normal person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the beta work eafay70!
> 
> As always, feel free to suggest/request tags in case I have missed something! Hope you have a good day <3


	15. Chapter 15

Juuse was used to the way Pekka would often begin to be dialed in towards the upcoming workweek by the time he was leaving the ranch.

This Sunday evening was no exception. There were incoming phone calls that Pekka took in his home office. Message notifications buzzed in when one of his lawyers needed details for a contract they were finalizing for Monday.

Pekka kissed Juuse’s and Sebastian’s cheeks for goodbye by Juuse’s car – Sebastian on one, Juuse on both cheeks. He closed Juuse in a tight hug before letting him go, hand following his shoulder until he was sitting in the car. The sensation of the touch still lingered on Juuse’s skin when Pekka slammed the door shut, lifting his hand to a wave, and Juuse started the car.

He drove in silence down to the gate where he stopped, got up to open the gate, drove through and got up again to close it. Sebastian sat in the car through it like nothing was happening, in silence, looking like his energies were totally drained, occasionally squirming a little like he was irritated by an itchy new sweater.

“Did you have fun with the cowboy?” Juuse asked when the car was rolling again.

“Um – what?” Sebastian snapped out of his lethargy.

“Price,” Juuse said, smiled and winked. “Don’t get mad but we – I saw you.”

He let the _you_ hang heavy in the air of the car, a one-word innuendo.

Sebastian wasn’t zoned out anymore.

“What?” the same word was full of energy now, perfectly alert. “What – why the fuck? Were you peeping on us with your – God, eww.” He frowned and glared at Juuse.

“Sorry! I, we, didn’t mean to, honestly! We were just out for a walk, got there by accident and left.” He cast a sidelong look at Sebastian, more wary than apologetic, accompanying it with a slight lopsided smile. “And relax. It looked hot.”

Sebastian withdrew to sulking, looking gloomily straight ahead over the dashboard.

“I don’t like it,” he said after a while. “I liked _him_. And it was between him and me. Not that you and – _daddy_ would get off on it.”

Juuse nodded in silence, rolled his shoulder in a half-apologetic shrug and tilted his head.

“It wasn’t like that. I said I was sorry.”

“Good.” That was all Sebastian replied with, and Juuse’s words did nothing to wipe his pout away.

Juuse could see the highway crossing far ahead, in a couple of minutes they’d be out of the dirt road to the ranch. He hoped they could drop the subject soon after that.

“So you liked him?” he asked Sebastian who nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Gonna meet again?” Juuse swallowed, he hoped his nerves wouldn’t show. “Did you give him your number?”

Sebastian grimaced.

“We didn’t really part too well,” he mumbled vaguely, squirming on his seat. “It was kind of hurried, I had to get packing.”

A hare ran towards the road on the field; Juuse slowed down to give it time to cross the road so he wouldn’t have to brake in panic in case it chose to stop in front of them.

“A nice weekend fling then.” Juuse chuckled. “And it’s okay. I was worried for a moment that you’d get into something with him, with all that talk about the job and such.”

Sebastian glanced at him sharply. “What do you mean?”

Juuse tilted his head, hands steady on the steering wheel, ten and two.

“Wouldn’t it be a bit – embarrassing? I mean, he’s help.”

Sebastian’s face dropped deadpan. Then he took a deep breath and turned towards Juuse, almost sideways on his seat.

“Juuse. _Juuse_. Listen.” Sebastian glared at him, one hand on the dashboard, the other on the edge of his backrest. “Juuse, you’re a _hooker_ with one long-term client. That’s how you pay for your studies. That’s how you finance your fucking _life_. You have _nothing_ on somebody who does honest work and is fucking _good_ at their job.” Sebastian’s shook his head, voice his voice close to hissing. “Sure, you’re good at _your_ job too,“ he continued with an eyeroll. “Baking cookies and sleeping in that fucking fake schoolboy room. Does he make you lick milk laced with sleeping pills off daddy’s dick? Huh?”

Juuse didn’t think Sebastian awaited an answer and sure didn’t grant him one.

Sebastian turned to stare straight out of the windshield.

“You’d wear fucking _diapers_ if he told you to,” he huffed.

Juuse braked and the car stopped abruptly. The hare had changed its direction and leaped back to the middle of the road; now it rose to its rear feet and stared at him before getting down and hopping back to the low grass of the roadside.

“That’s enough. Get the fuck out.” Juuse shoved Sebastian’s upper arm.

“No!” Sebastian shoved him back. “You dragged me here and you fucking will get me back out of here.”

Juuse shoved him harder. “What the fuck is the matter with you? You think you can talk about Pekka like that? And tell me what to do?”

“Just fucking drive, _please_.” Sebastian punched Juuse’s bicep with a fist. There was nothing playful in it, the hard knuckles hit him fast and mean. Juuse’s jaw dropped, he looked down at the punched spot on his sleeve and up at Sebastian, face at the same time aghast and furious. Sebastian didn’t falter, he kept his eyes steady on Juuse and continued, “If you get us back to the college I’ll _promise_ I’ll _never_ talk to you about anything again. Ever.”

Juuse threw his hands in the air, foot steadily flooring the brake pedal, and shook his head.

“You – you,” he stuttered. Sebastian’s obnoxious attitude was so off the charts that any words to reply it failed him.

He bent his elbow into a sharp angle and slung it hard into Sebastian’s bicep.

Sebastian rubbed the hit arm with such a look on his face that he was probably mentally curling his hand into a fist when his eyes suddenly fixed to the rear view mirror and his mouth started silently forming astonished words.

Juuse followed his gaze to the reflection and on, out of the rear window.

The first thing that he noticed was a ball of dust; the next thing he noticed was that the ball of dust was approaching their car. As it approached it got clearer that the dust trailed the dark silhouette of a horseman, galloping towards them, diagonally across the field, getting nearer to the road.

“What the –“ Juuse turned to Sebastian for an explanation. “ – How? How the fuck did you get _him _here?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It _was_ the plot of a porn movie. It _is_ a slow burn Dom/sub romance. Did you think I knew how to ride this thing?

Carey waved one arm in the air as he rode closer to the car. Sebastian rolled down his side window to hear the clippetyclop of the hooves and the distant hollering.

Juuse lifted his foot from the brake and slowly pressed on the gas.

“Hey!” Carey shouted from afar, approaching rapidly enough for his shouts to beat the sound of the engine and the galloping, “Hey, hold on! Wait!”

Sebastian grabbed Juuse’s forearm.

“Stop. Don’t drive.”

Juuse shook his head and frowned but let the gas pedal up.

“It may be about Pekka. We don’t know,” Sebastian pointed out, looking warily at Juuse from under his brows.

Juuse turned the engine down. Carey reached the car, guided the horse to the passenger side and halted it in place there, slightly out of breath.

Sebastian got out of the car, tucking his hands into his back pockets to keep them from shaking and looked up at the rider, holding back a hint of a nervous smile.

“Can I talk to you?” Carey asked, distress in his eyes.

Juuse leaned to the side to pop his face out of Sebastian’s side window.

“We should really get going,” he said.

Carey cast him a short glance before turning his eyes back to Sebastian.

“If you don’t want to talk to me, it’s okay. You just – you guys left so suddenly.” He shrugged with one shoulder, placing his other hand on the side of his horse’s neck. The animal had moved its feet about restlessly but calmed down at the touch. “I wanted – I guess I wanted to say hi.”

“You said hi,” Juuse cut in, “Sebastian, will you get in the car?”

Sebastian lifted his hand from his pocket and held it palm out towards Juuse, not taking his eyes off Carey.

“Hi,” he said to him.

“I was riding when I saw the car,” Carey continued, “I didn’t want you to leave with hard feelings.”

Juuse got out of the car.

“Sebastian, _please_,” he said.

Carey glanced at Juuse quickly before focusing on Sebastian again. “When do you need to be back?” he asked. “Midnight? Sooner? I’ll drive you up there if you stay here for a while. Or whatever, if you’re busy, we can get my car and drive after Juice –“ he pointed towards Juuse without looking at him “– and we could talk there. _If_ you’re down, I mean.”

Sebastian turned to look at Juuse, his eyes close to desperate.

“I need to,” he said quietly.

“Fine,” Juuse huffed as a reply. He walked to the trunk, opened it, dumped Sebastian’s duffle bag on the dusty ground, slammed the trunk shut, got in the car and sped away.

“So,” Carey said.

Sebastian nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

“Yeah. So.”

Carey extended his hand.

“Hand that bag here, will you?”  
  


Sebastian’s whole body was buzzing and tingling when Carey opened him the door to his apartment and let his bag slide from his shoulder down to the floor.

He wasn’t sure of what to expect: the sparse words they had exchanged on the way back to the house had been mundane small talk about Sebastian’s schedules. Carey’s horse had carried him and Sebastian’s bag in a slow walk; Sebastian had strolled by its side, happy to direct his physical energy to the simple act of walking.

Carey cupped Sebastian’s cheek in his large hand, stroking some stray hair on his temple with his thumb and looked at him warmly.

“I’m glad you stayed,” he said.

Sebastian rubbed his bottom lip with his teeth, unsure if he deserved the fondness.

“That’s great,” he said, a nervous smirk flashing on his face. He swallowed and gathered his strength to say what bothered him. “I – I was stupid to snap at you like that.”

“Oh?” Carey raised his eyebrow in surprise, sliding his hand to the back of Sebastian’s head and rubbing his scalp. “Hey, no offense taken.”

Carey’s led Sebastian to his room, his hand sliding down the nape of his neck to his back as they walked. He sat Sebastian down on the edge of his bed and sat down by his side, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian cast him a sidelong glance and let his eyes drop to his own knees.

“I don’t know what went into me,” he confessed. “‘Cos I liked everything with you, it was good, and I didn’t mean to –“ he lifted his gaze warily to Carey’s face. “Sorry.”

Carey gave him a soft, reassuring smile. ”Apology accepted.”

Carey moved his hand slowly from Sebastian’s shoulder to his back and stroked it in long, steady moves.

“Believe me, I get you. Don’t worry about reacting like that. I believe you when you say you liked it. I _felt_ it in you.” He pressed a soft dry kiss on Sebastian’s hair. “You’ve had a heavy weekend. I’m sure you’ve had a ton of fun, but you’ve also taken in a lot and all of it has been new to you. It can get overwhelming even if it’s all good.”

Carey’s words hit the inside of Sebastian’s chest as warm, friendly punches, filling him like sips of a hot drink on a cold day. He sensed Carey’s warm presence by his side, absorbing the body heat as if it came from a radiator. Carey’s hand was heavy and reassuring on his back: he had to fight the instinct to respond to his strokes by arching up against the touch like a petted cat.

It was easy to inch closer, turn towards the large warm body, lean in and up, find the lips with his own. Kiss, deep and slow, deeper, faster. Shuffle closer, so close that the next logical move was to twist and turn, inch a leg onto Carey’s lap, over it to the other side, shift up to straddle him, tight and grinding. Feel his hands, stern on the nape of this neck, messing with his hair, fisting and pulling it; the other cupping and grabbing a buttock, a squeeze followed by a brisk sharp slap over the stretched denim, rubbing, squeezing again.

Another slap, its afterglow a prickly tingle under his back pocket, sending signals all over his body. He arched his lower back to push his ass out, inviting more.

“Fuck this is good,” Sebastian panted into Carey’s mouth in the middle of the kiss, grinding the hard bulge inside his jeans against Carey’s crotch under him. His whole body was throbbing: his swollen, bitten, wet lips, the insides of his tensed, spread thighs; his ass, loving the pressure of each iron-hard fingertip digging in, tingling from the impact of the slaps of the steely hand; electric buzz in his nipples, his heart pounding inside his chest, on every pulse point of his body.

Carey twisted Sebastian’s hair inside his fist, forcing his head to detach from his lips and looked him in the eye.

“Language,” he said, a smirk lighting his dark eyes, “you should watch your mouth, kid.”

He slid his hands down Sebastian’s arms, pushing them back until they met behind Sebastian’s back and he could grab the joined wrists with one hand. The grip was so tight that it forced Sebastian’s shoulders back, keeping the posture of his upper body unnaturally rigid.

Sebastian eased into the grip, calmed down without knowing why. He looked at Carey’s face, consciously feeling his own eyes widening, pupils dilating, lips parting for deep, slow breaths.

Carey placed his other hand on Sebastian’s neck, thumbing over his Adam’s apple, rubbing tighter to feel his pulse. Sebastian almost held his breath when the tip of the thumb dug in to press against the artery, kept his forced, rigid position, desperately wanting to grind against Carey’s lap but withholding from doing it.

Carey slid his hand down from Sebastian’s neck, down the front of his body, to his crotch, cupping Sebastian’s erection through his jeans. “You’re really digging this, aren’t you?”

Sebastian let out a thin, wavering breath. “Yes, sir,” he answered on the cautious exhale.

Carey rubbed his cock harder, massaging it with a small circular motion with the meaty part of his palm. Sebastian held back his instinct to buck up to the touch and stifled his moan to a quiet whimper.

“You like me touching you, don’t you?”

“I do.”

Carey lifted Sebastian’s joined hands behind his back slightly, the abrupt discomfort of the stretch drew a slight whine out of his lips but he swallowed it back. Carey’s fingers traced the outline of his cock, his eyes studied his face. Sebastian felt heat creeping on his neck and cheeks and was quite sure he was blushing.

“Submissive little fucker,” Carey murmured close to his face. ““God, you’re a natural. You take to my handling so well.”

Sebastian’s lips trembled. He was unsure if he should speak, but batting his eyelashes down didn’t feel like a sufficient sign of agreement.

“I like it,” he said quietly.

“I’d like to keep doing this with you,” Carey said in a low voice. “I have such a good feeling about this. I’d hate to let you go without seeing any more of you. Do you agree?”

Sebastian nodded.

“I – I do. But what would it mean?”

Carey gave a squeeze to Sebastian’s hard-on before lifting his hand to cup his cheek again and eased his grip of his wrists.

“Nothing that you don’t sign up for. We’ll go through your boundaries. You need to tell me what you don’t want me to touch, or if something would trigger a real anxiety or fear that has no place here. I promise I won’t go there.” Carey stroked the forearm that hung now relaxed behind Sebastian’s back, hands loosely laced together as if Sebastian hadn’t dared to move them too far from their released locked position. “What you need to do is trust that I know what’s best for you,” Carey continued, “because you are mine, your ass is mine. Will you do it?”

Sebastian bit the inside of his bottom lip. He felt slightly dizzy but at the same time alive, hyperaware of his senses, especially the strain of his cock, its throbbing a sign of growing need for attention. He shifted his weight on Carey’s lap to get some pressure against his crotch, and nodded his head.

“I will.”

Carey’s hand had moved from Sebastian’s cheek to his thigh, up so high his little finger was against the side of his cock, the lightness of the touch an almost unbearable frustration.

“Do you have any more questions?”

“What about Juuse?” Sebastian asked.

Carey patted his thigh. “If you are still together after today I don’t have anything against it. Or any other lovers you want to have. I’ve always thought that the more people have sex the better,” he said. “Only one rule. I’m the only master you obey. Other than that –“ he swatted the side of Sebastian’s buttock “ – deal out that slutty ass all you want.”

“Will you hurt me?”

Carey’s lips curled into a grin.

“Not much more than you’ll want me to.”

Sebastian uncurled the last two fingers that still held his hands laced behind his back and hesitantly placed his hand on Carey’s chest, over his shirt, checking out his eyes for unspoken permission to do so.

“I want you,” he said. “Do I get to say that?”

“Just this once,” Carey smiled. “No, I’m kidding. Whenever you want. But I decide what you’ll get.”

Carey cupped his ass with both hands and pulled him closer.

“How much time do we have?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to smut in the next one, I promise!  
As always, comment on anything, concrit accepted (but be gentle please), don't be afraid to request tags, say if something needs clarification.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing to finish what I started last week. One or two chapters to go after this one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“As long as you get me in the morning practice on time,” Sebastian said. “We start at seven.”

“Seven on a Monday morning?” Carey asked, pulling Sebastian’s T-shirt off over his head and discarding it on the floor. ”Glad to hear your coach won’t let you out easy.”

“It is what it is,” Sebastian shrugged. “Whenever we get the training field for us.”

Carey was already unbuttoning the waist of Sebastian’s jeans.

“I need to let you get some sleep too.”

Sebastian grinned. “Don’t worry about it.”

Carey had Sebastian’s fly worked open. He bunched the jeans down halfway his ass, pinched a good grip of his buttock between his fingers and squeezed hard.

“But I will. You need to keep this nice body in shape.”

Sebastian smiled with closed lips, smug and self-satisfied after he had managed to bite down a yelp that had almost escaped his lips. Carey leaned back to his elbows, and Sebastian hiked his knees a bit forward to straddle him over his crotch, squirming to get the open waist of his jeans drop lower.

“Open my shirt,” Carey said.

Sebastian unbuttoned the shirt deftly but taking his time, carefully parting the sides of the shirt as he was going down, untucking the hem from Carey’s jeans to get every button, hands brushing on the skin he bared on the way.

“Good,” Carey said and undressed the shirt as he sat upright again. “Now take your pants off.”

Sebastian got up, brushing over the hard bulge of Carey’s front on the way, and rolled down his jeans one leg at the time, eyes on Carey through his motions. He stood there, weight on one leg, a slanted classical statue pose, knowing Carey’s eyes were drawn to the bared cock in front of him.

“Okay, cutie. Time to dance,” Carey said, got up from the bed, grabbed Sebastian’s wrist and in a few rough, almost nonchalant moves set him down on his back on the bed.

“I’m taking it easy on you tonight. Making my baby feel good.” Carey opened a drawer on the dresser that served as his nightstand, drew something out of it. Sebastian caught a glimpse of black and white fabric. “You just take it all in. Let’s make sure you keep your hands to yourself, right?”

Sebastian nodded the little he could without lifting his head from the bed and let Carey take his hands one by one, lead them next to the robust square bedposts and tie them tight. Carey used soft but sturdy cotton scarves instead of rope but despite the material his knots were a no-risk business, secure and solid.

Carey tugged at both of the ties and smirked mildly when they didn’t give in a bit, eyes sweeping back and forth over Sebastian’s face from one wrist to another. He leaned to the side to fumble at the drawer again.

“Are you okay with a blindfold?”

“Yes,” Sebastian glanced to the side where Carey had picked up a black sleep mask, and returned his gaze to Carey’s eyes for affirmation. It was something he had never tried but he wouldn’t tell it, not now. Carey narrowed his eyes and looked at him, stretching the elastic band of the mask before slipping it over Sebastian’s head.

The sleek fabric blocked Sebastian’s vision, and after a fleeting moment of faint panic it heightened his perception for the messages of his other senses. He felt a minor stretch in his armpits and hard press of the wood against the sides of his wrists but his body accustomed to both; they became a part of the circumstances that his senses accepted as such, focus turning to where Carey touched him, and wherever his hands met his skin, it buzzed, burned and sizzled like electric static.

Carey settled on his knees between Sebastian’s legs, grabbed his ankles and folded his legs up; he slid the hands down his shins to the backs of his knees, pressing his thighs apart. He then crouched over him and bowed his head down to press his lips on the exposed area he held spread in stern stretch, and his mouth was open and wet down there. Tongue on the delicate skin of his balls made Sebastian gasp, teeth gently grazing the underside of his bent buttock felt so sensitizing he moaned.

“It’s okay, baby. You can make noise,” Carey said and licked a wide wet streak on the underside of his shaft, and Sebastian bit his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth between his teeth, and whined.

“Don’t hold back. I’ll take care of you,” Carey encouraged and moved back down his cock with little sucking kisses, closing and opening his lips in sensuous rhythm.

A wet tongue circled Sebastian’s balls, his cock twitched another notch harder, and he moaned out loud. The mouth left his skin, coolness of the air hitting it where it was wet with saliva, and the hands still held his thighs stretched apart. He assumed that Carey was watching his reaction and let out a quiet keen.

“Please, sir.”

The hands curled his legs further up, lifting his spread ass higher. Sebastian tensed his lower abs to keep himself in the position he felt was expected from him and breathed hard.

“Hungry little kitten,” Carey mumbled from between his legs. His mouth hit the stretched crease between Sebastian’s thigh and ass: lips, teeth, a scraping, biting kiss that left a wet trail, another next to it, then on the other side, grating his skin over-sensitive. The lips approached mercifully the middle point, and Sebastian held his breath in anticipation of them meeting his rim, but Carey just ghosted over it, barely touching him, a grave opposite to the stern steel fingers digging in by his knees.

He waited until yes, thanks, the mouth was on his skin again, traveling up his groin, Carey’s short stubble scratching the thin, delicate skin. Carey stopped to suck a point just above the root of his cock, the side of Carey’s neck touched the tip and Sebastian reacted to the small touch with a whimper.

The hungry, scratching kiss trailed up Sebastian’s stomach now, reached his chest. He yelped and gasped for breath when his nipple was sucked sharply into the hot mouth but let the breath out along with a pleased moan when the initial tight, demanding tug softened into a wet, warm suction. It moved to the other side, humid breath ghosting over his skin until the very edges of the teeth grazed the sides of his other nipple. He held his breath, expecting a bite at any given moment, but the teeth opened, and a warm wide tongue licked him instead.

Carey’s hand moved from his knee to his cock and gave it slow, long, almost agonizingly loose strokes. Sebastian’s hips bucked up on their own accord but the other hand didn’t give him a chance to hump into the loosely curled fist the way his cock craved: instead, it landed on his hip and pushed it sternly down.

Carey lifted his mouth off his chest. “Keep your legs up, honey,” he mumbled.

Sebastian, who had let his heels rest on the mattress, curled them promptly back up to the position where Carey had kept them bent with his hands.

The hand left his cock and he almost groaned in disappointment but held his reaction back at the last moment. He heard sloppy licking sounds and the hand was on his cock again, now moist and slippery, and he let out the moan he had held, this time as an expression of pleasure.

He felt the bed dip as Carey shifted down. Warm breath on his buttocks, below the stroking hand, was the first warning sign before the mouth attacked his ass, soft lips and grazing teeth on the skin of his buttock, traveling over his taint to the other side, a slow zig-zag towards his hole, and his thighs trembled. He held them up, almost impossibly twofold to open himself up for Carey’s mouth and hand.

Carey’s tongue drew a slow wet circle around his rim and the hand wasn’t that loose around his cock anymore, it was a good squeeze around his shaft, moving up and down, and the circling tongue added pressure and _purpose_ to its moves, making his rim swell and soften and pucker up. It was probing its way in now, pointy and obscene, and he felt wetness forming on the tip of his cock. The whole mouth was eating his ass now, lips had a rhythm, the tongue did a nasty lovely wiggle touching him _inside_. Carey’s stubble gave a soft scratch on the insides of his buttocks, and Carey jerked him _good_, the other hand sternly forcing his hips down, keeping him from bucking up to fuck the sweet squeeze of his curled fist.

The hand loosened which did not help him with the pressure filling his groin. The lips detached from his skin, the tongue left his hole with a long teasing lick over his taint, ballsack, up his shaft.

Sebastian didn’t see a thing but he could picture Carey hovering over him, leaning to straight arms bracketing his body, looking down on him mouth red and puffy from eating him, wet saliva glistening on and around the full lips and he ached to be looking at it, almost as much as he needed a touch on his throbbing, strained cock again.

He wailed helplessly, a hint of despair and anger seeping in his voice.

“Fuck, don’t stop.”

Carey flicked Sebastian’s exposed taint with a finger, making him twitch.

“Language.”

Sebastian sucked in his bottom lip, bit it when he let it out.

“Sorry, sir. Please.”

“Needy slut.”

“_Please._”

Sebastian wished he could see if Carey grinned at him but it was okay, he had other things to focus on: a tongue twirled a slow spiral on the crown of his cock and he moaned and squirmed, pulling against the harsh restrain on his wrists, making the corners of the square bedposts only press them harder. They might leave marks, light bruises that would look like he had been hit with a stick on the wrists in a game; he could picture himself looking at them the next week with a smile.

Carey sucked his cock in, mouth around it so fucking good, a home, hot wet squeeze letting him in and out. Fingers massaged his balls, moved on down, two fingertips on his licked rim, spreading his hole, a third one teasing it, pushing in, dry with the help of the remnants of the spit, just a fingertip in to the first joint that pressed hard on his entrance.

He was getting closer to the edge, it was building up inside him fast now. He’d come in Carey’s mouth in a minute, and the finger that shook inside his entrance from side to side was only speeding up the sensation.

“Oh yes, yes, _yes_.” He couldn’t help his mouth shooting, barely even heard himself.

Carey slowly let his cock out of his mouth, pulled his fingers away from his ass, and Sebastian bit back the whine he didn’t want to let out this time. Maybe Carey would go on if he was good and didn’t complain. He stifled his urge to roll up his hips by crunching his abs.

“What do you need, boy?” Carey’s voice was teasing but there was warmth in it.

“Anything,” Sebastian sighed out.

The bed dipped, he couldn’t identify the sounds by the side but realized when he sensed the smell of coconut. It dipped again, a hand grabbed his ankle, making sure his legs were up and apart like he would fucking forget where he had been told to keep them, and oh good _good_, a round blunt pressure on his rim, slick thrust into his hole oh so filling, the stretch breaking him apart, in, deep, and he _yelled_.

His reaction didn’t stop Carey, he was so grateful it didn’t. Carey was in, all the way, hips against his ass, upper thighs under his buttocks, both hands holding his legs up now, bending them up and back so high it lifted his ass from the mattress to be fucked hard.

Carey’s hard fast thrusts blended into one another, becoming one continuous pleasure. Sebastian’s moans and gasps blended into one another, sounding in the bedroom as one continuous series of heated panting, moaning and broken words, most of them sobbed _thank you_s.

“What a pretty horny slut. Glad to see you thanking for cock,” Carey murmured, his cock sliding inside Sebastian slower now, the full length in, out, in again.

“Oh yes, sir, yes,” Sebastian replied under his labored, sex-thick breath.

“I want to cream this ass so bad,” Carey panted, “But I will need to mark that face, babe, feel your mouth.”

He pulled out, leaving Sebastian’s hole pulsating, empty, let his legs down and shifted on his knees up the mattress, the insides of his thighs brushing Sebastian’s sides.

The tacky taste of stale coconut over the flesh of his cock sliding into his mouth, forced slowly but relentlessly deeper, down his throat. Sebastian had to speed through the shifts of making his throat relax, fight the gagging reflex, and Carey fucked his mouth, slow deep slides down before pulling out.

The sound from above was slick and fleshy, it was Carey’s hand and cock, quick licking strokes, huffed loud breaths followed by a guttural growl of release.

Wet warm cum landed on Sebastian’s skin: nose, chin, cheeks, lips. He could do nothing but perceive, the smell wafting up his nose, the taste dripping into his mouth, but nor did he want to. He loved it: the only sweet discomfort was the unreleased strain that throbbed in his groin, on the root of his cock; he hoped Carey would do something about it.

Carey’s knee brushed his chest when he lifted it over him to move to his side. Sebastian felt his weight tilt the mattress, heard him catching his breath.

“You’re so beautiful there,” Carey said. “I’ve got to get a picture of that messy face.”

The bed dipped a bit up when Carey leaned to the side, and there was a moment of silence after a soft electric beep.

“Nice. What a sweet little cum-covered whore. I’m saving these.” Carey leaned away again, the phone being placed on the nightstand let a quiet clank. “You’re such a good boy, my angel. I think you deserve a hand with that boner now.”

Carey’s hand gave Sebastian a blind hot white-out rush, his seed gushing on his own belly. Carey swept it up with a finger, swept some more from his face, made him suck it, told him he did it good.

Sebastian sucked. He _wanted_ to be good.

He fell asleep sated, held and showered, spooned in Carey’s arms, Carey’s thumbs rubbing the fresh bruises on his wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Knocking on the glass* Anybody there? 
> 
> Feedback is fuel and I’m running a little dry. Do the nice thing and tell me how I did this time, please 😙


	18. Chapter 18

Carey woke Sebastian up at a little over four in the morning, holding a steaming mug towards him.

“I made coffee,” he said. “And you’ll get more for the ride, if you want to.”

Sebastian took the offered cup and sipped it sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly disoriented from the short sleep. Carey mussed his hair; he was already fully dressed, seemingly used to early mornings and quick takeoffs.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said halfway through his cup. “I guess I should get dressed, too.”

“Do you want to eat something? I could make eggs,” Carey said.

Sebastian sipped his coffee, narrowed his eyes as if he was thinking hard and shook his head. “I’d love to but I’m not hungry this early.”

Carey nodded. “We’ll get you sandwiches on the go if you get hungry. Or if we have time, we’ll stop for breakfast. You should eat before your practice, anyway.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Sounds like you know.”

A smirk drew deep dimples on Carey’s cheeks, something sassy flashed in his dark eyes. “I know. I know what’s best for you.”

Sebastian bowed his head and cast a demure look at him from under his brows.

“Sorry, sir. Of course you do.”

Carey ruffled his hair again. “That’s my boy.”

The eggs looked good and smelled delicious. Sebastian regretted his decision of skipping breakfast and ended up stealing some bits off Carey’s plate, which Carey graciously let him do.

“Cowboy advice,” Carey said and winked his eye at Sebastian, “whenever you get a chance to eat, sleep or shit – use it.”

Sebastian chuckled and looked at him sideways, pushing the tip of his tongue to the corner of his mouth. “Nothing about sex there?”

Carey smirked, leaned back in his chair and spread his legs slightly ajar, shifting them on the floor one by one. “I can make my own rule about it,” he said. He moved his hand until it rested on his belt, next to the large buckle, and looked straight at Sebastian. “Would you get on your knees on the floor? You said you didn’t want eggs but where I’m looking you sure look hungry.”

Sebastian got down and put his mouth to work, eventually swallowing every drop.

* * *

They drove the first road miles in darkness, the light streak of sunrise only starting to tint the sky pink and gold down on the eastern horizon. Sebastian yawned, trying to keep up small talk about school and Carey’s work, but couldn’t help his eyelids drooping in the purring lull of the truck.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been zoned out when Carey’s hand landed on his knee and shook his leg.

“Hey, kid. I can’t have you dozing off or I’ll soon snore at the wheel too.”

Sebastian flicked his eyes open. The sun had risen over the horizon, scenery outside the windows getting a golden glow.

“Um. Sorry.” He squirmed on his seat to get some motion to his lower body and stretched his torso up the backrest.

“No problem,” Carey said. He gave Sebastian’s knee a couple of squeezing rubs before sliding his hand slowly up his thigh. It moved all the way to Sebastian’s crotch, cupping it over his soft sweatpants. Sebastian parted his legs to give him the access he was going for, and Carey smiled as he softly squeezed his dick through the pants, his palm rubbing the shaft that responded to the touch by starting to stiffen.

Sebastian let his ass slide slightly forward on the seat to offer himself for Carey’s hand more generously and Carey rewarded him with more rubs, the palm massaging his hardening shaft back and forth. Sebastian’s breath deepened, he tensed his buttocks to push his hips up, and Carey’s hand followed the plain of his lower abs to the waistband of his pants. Fingers slid under them, making way for the whole hand, and it wrapped around his cock. Sebastian let out a muffled gasp.

Carey coaxed his fist and Sebastian’s cock out over the waistband, the pants bunched in uncomfortably tight folds right on the base. Sebastian wiggled restlessly to get the pressure off his balls.

“Get them lower,” Carey muttered and Sebastian pushed his pants down around his upper thighs, bare ass on the seat. Carey let an approving sound and circled the root of his cock with his thumb and finger, fondling his balls with the rest of the fingers. “This is nice,” he said and Sebastian had to agree, not that he could bring himself to express it verbally. He leaned to the side, nuzzling the shoulder of Carey’s stroking hand, and breathed hard.

Carey took his hand off Sebastian’s cock and lifted his arm, holding it extended above Sebastian’s shoulder. “Come here.”

Sebastian shuffled on the wide front seat to snuggle close to Carey’s side, under the offered arm, and leaned towards him to give gnawing kisses on the side of his neck. Carey stretched his neck for his lips and curled his arm across his back, stroking the bared skin of the front of his hip, not quite reaching but still occasionally brushing the very root of his cock with his fingertips. Sebastian wanted more of it and turned sideways on the seat, rubbing Carey’s knee with his thigh, trying to press his naked front to the side of his hip.

Carey grabbed him stronger, the hand cupping his hipbone, then his buttock, fingertips stroking the crease of his groin until it wasn’t enough for either of them.

“Get up here,” Carey said. He grabbed around Sebastian’s waist with his arm to pull him onto his lap, back towards the door on the driver’s side, feet dangling in front of the seat. The truck swayed sideways, taking some extra curves, barely staying on its lane until Carey directed the steering straight again.

Sebastian settled sucking on the delicate skin of the dip just below Carey’s ear. Carey steered with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around Sebastian’s cock, giving it long strokes that made Sebastian shiver and bury his face tighter to the side of Carey’s neck. He rolled his hips upward, ass rocking on Carey’s lap, trying to find the bulge of Carey’s cock under him, glad to finally feel the meaty hardness pressing up to his bare buttock, even more pleased to hear Carey gasp at the touch like he had got a mild electric shock.

Sebastian gave another roll to what he had found as much as Carey’s hand grabbing his cock let him, and the movement made own cock slide nicely inside Carey’s curled fist. He found a pleasing rhythm to it, rubbing Carey’s erection with his ass, fucking into his hand.

He glanced at Carey’s other hand on the steering wheel. It was clenched rigidly around it, knuckles white, as if Carey needed to hold on it extra hard to remind himself to keep steering.

Carey took his hand off Sebastian’s cock, squeezed it between them and opened his own jeans. The belt buckle clacked against Sebastian’s bare skin and Carey’s knuckles brushed his buttock even though he tried to lean to the side to give Carey’s hand room to work.

Carey cupped and swept his buttock before moving his hand back to his cock, and it send a signal to his hole. The erection was bare and naked under his ass now, pressing his buttock, and he wiggled over it, feeling its shape and hardness press and rub against his skin.

He had never even thought of being this close to being fucked in a car moving on a highway speed, and the thrill of it being crazy fucking _dangerous_ added his excitement whether he wanted it or not. He loved riding over the hard cock like this, letting it just glide and roll under his rocking ass, the squeeze of Carey’s hand around his own shaft, rewarding his moves.

“Fuck,” Carey uttered. “I need to pull over.”

Sebastian looked at the road ahead: there were no exits in the near sight and the roadside didn’t seem wide enough to park safely.

Carey nudged him.

“Get down,” he said, and Sebastian slid to the seat. Carey extended his hand to unlock the glove compartment. “Try to find lube there. Prep your hole for me.”

Sebastian found a bottle with a little fumbling around. He pushed his pants below his knees, fingered himself with trembling hands, heart pounding up in his throat. He felt exposed like that, watching the telephone poles and trees wheezing by, wanting to duck at the sight of cars that passed them driving the opposite direction.

Carey took a turn left to what looked like an older, abandoned alignment of the road that was growing dry grass from cracks of its weathered, sand-covered surface. He stopped the car a few yards away from the junction, a row of bushes separating them from the highway.

He scooted to the passenger side and pushed Sebastian up against the dashboard, aligned his cock with his hole and pulled him down on it in one go. Sebastian let out a yelp at the thrust, but the abrupt pain dissolved soon into a pleasure of being stuffed full of cock.

Carey kept his hold of Sebastian’s hip with one hand and slapped his buttock briskly with the other.

“You made me need your ass so much with all that wiggling, you little cunt.”

Sebastian only gasped for breath as an answer, the aftershock of Carey’s hit tingling on his slapped buttock. Carey’s grip of his hip guided him to move up now. He steadied his feet on the rubber mat of the floor of the truck and started to ride Carey’s cock in the rhythm Carey wanted him to.

The hand that had slapped him grabbed the nape of his neck, rubbing it sternly. It moved forward, brushing the side of his neck in a determined tight sweep. It stopped on his throat, and Sebastian leaned in to submit himself to the touch.

Carey didn’t stay there for long: he moved the hand up to his face, placed it over his mouth and pushed a finger in.

“If a cop rolled over here and knocked on the window, you’d suck his cock to bail us out, wouldn’t you?”

Sebastian sucked the finger, nodding furiously and whimpering in agreement. Carey added another finger and Sebastian sucked both, bouncing up and down in his frantic riding.

“I knew you would. I chose a perfect little whore to be my bitch.” Carey’s voice was a thick growling in his ear. “Oh yes. Ride my cock. Your hole just can’t get enough.”

Sebastian moaned around the fingers in his mouth. Carey pulled them out, grabbing his throat again. The other hand kept a tight grip of his buttock, controlling and spurring his riding.

He felt an almost unbearable pressure building up inside, a transfixing flow into his groin area, hot-and-stiff; he took his hand to his cock because he needed the touch and Carey didn’t stop him but clutched his throat harder, and sunk his fingers sterner into the meat of his ass.

Sebastian pumped his body up once more and stayed in his uppermost position, only the tip of Carey’s cock inside him, tensing his thighs for hold. Carey fucked up into him now, his hips pumping up from the seat. Sebastian's labored breath steamed up a growing circle on the windshield, blurring the world, and he jerked his cock faster, a bliss to do so while being fucked so fucking hard, skin spanking his ass hard until he came on his own fingers, messing the door of the glove compartment.

Carey stayed inside him through it, tensed up against his ass, arm wrapped across his chest in an intense hold, gripping his upper arm, the other hand steady warm iron on his throat, muffling the edge off Sebastian’s moan. He stayed up and all the way in, rigid and vibrating, biting and sucking the side of Sebastian’s neck through his own climax, coming deep inside Sebastian’s ass.

* * *

They got to the college a quarter to seven. Carey got out of the truck to hand Sebastian his bag.

“You do know it, don’t you?” Carey started, the same distress in his eyes that he had shown when he had ridden to Juuse’s car. “That I really care about you and respect you. Your happiness and your well-being are important to me.”

He cast a look on the side of Sebastian’s neck where his mouth had left a mark, and Sebastian realized his gaze wandered over the marks on his wrists, too, before coming up to Sebastian’s eyes.

Sebastian nodded, hands on the shoulder strap of his bag. “I know,” he said. He warily lifted one hand up to Carey’s cheek, cupping it softly. “I know.”

Carey smiled at him.

“You know, you’re so smart, everything ahead of you. One day you’ll get your degree and look back at these times, how you worked the stables and fucked some old cowboy. And you'll wonder how you let him tie you up and spank you and call you names.”

Sebastian shook his head and rose to tiptoe to kiss Carey’s cheek.

“Never, sir,” he said. “I know I’ll never wonder it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm deeply touched and humbled by all the support I have got since the previous update! Thank you so much, everybody, I have the sweetest readers.
> 
> 2\. ALWAYS wear your seatbelt. It saves lives.
> 
> 3\. I wrote and posted a fun little Canes-centric fic between these two last updates. If you click my author name you should find it right below this work.
> 
> xoxo  
\- caixa


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning if you need: tiny little bit of blood with rough oral sex.

Sebastian caught Juuse after the practice.

"I'm sorry," he said, not really even ecpecting an answer. "What I said was out of line. I just -- I didn't like how you disrespected Carey." Juuse still didn't look at him but he didn't step away from his side, either, so he continued.

"I couldn't believe your attitude - especially when Pekka clearly thinks highly of him. The ranch would not run without him. At all. Pekka knows it and treats him like an equal."

Juuse nodded slowly.

"I know that," he said, hanging his head down, balancing his stick loosely in his hand. "I had no reason to say that and believe me, it isn't even what I really think." He glanced at Sebastian, blue eyes wary but sincere. "I was kind of mad for no reason. I mean, I shouldn't be jealous because of what, you know, _my_ situation is."

"It's okay," Sebastian said. "It was an intense weekend. It can screw up your thinking, your reactions. That kind of overload of everything."

"Fair," Juuse nodded. "You're right."

Sebastian smirked.

"I know. But it wasn't my own thought. Carey said that to me." He nudged Juuse's shoulder with his own, winking at him. "He's smart, you know."

Juuse nudged him right back. 

"You're so smitten," he said, and put his stick in the rack by the locker room door.

"Wanna hear everything?" Sebastian asked. "It _was_ fucking hot."

A twinkle of interest flashed in Juuse's eyes.

"Well, my roommate is out until noon..."

* * *

**a month later**

Juuse pumped his ass up and down Sebastian's standing cock, squatted over Sebastian's lap on his narrow dorm bed, face towards the room. Sebastian laid there across the mattress, feet on the floor, head near the wall, propped up with his elbow to watch his cock sink between Juuse's buttocks, the other hand on Juuse's ass.

_"Oh yes babe, show it."_

Juuse leaned to his straight arm for support to pump faster, the other hand around his cock. He had it pulled up against his stomach, hand jerking it even faster than his body rode Sebastian's dick.

Sebastian had dropped the futile attempt to hold back his moans and let Juuse hear loud and clear how amazing he felt around his cock. The dorm walls weren't the thickest, but so far asking for a move to a shared room had shown to be the best decision ever. It had gone through smoothly: within days from the request Sebastian had hauled his belongings to Juuse's building and taken over the bed on the opposite wall.

They were getting close. Sebastian had lost all his qualms, he threw his head back eyes closed, hand clutching Juuse's round buttock, wailing out a continuous _yes yes yes_ as Juuse's ass drummed its drill down on him.

Juuse's hand clenched tight around the base of his shaft and the slit of his cockhead started spilling its white load on his abs. His body tensed throughout, from the muscles of his inner thigs, spread so generously for his ride, to his hand clutching the ejaculating cock, to his neck crunching forward, aligned with his flexed chest and stomach.

Carey had been happy for them becoming roommates but not pleased with Sebastian going for the move so independently.

"You must know that I would have given my blessing to your effort but you _ask_ for my permission," he had said, and ordered Sebastian to stay abstinent from sex with Juuse for the rest of the week.

On Friday night he drove to the town to watch their game and pick him up for the weekend.

Before they hit the road, he made Sebastian show him their new room.

"Clothes off. On your knees on the floor," he said once Sebastian had shut the door behind them and he had cast a short look around the little space.

Sebastian waited, naked, hard floor under his knees, and Carey slapped him across the face: forehand, backhand, cheekbone, mouth. His bottom lip got pressed against a corner of a tooth, Sebastian tasted the iron of the blood only when Carey was already fucking his mouth, forcing his cock down his throat, his shaft dragging back and forth over the fresh cut.

In the car Sebastian snuggled to Carey's side curled up in a ball, legs on the seat, pressing his swollen lip with ice that Carey had got for him on campus. Carey held another pack on his cheek despite Sebastian's assurances that it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Not bad, you say? Does that mean you're ready to give my dick some action again?"

Sebastian hid his demure smile behind the bag of ice.

"Maybe."

Carey left his ice pack on Sebastian's cheek, from where it glacially slid down, and unzipped his jeans. Sebastian's bobbing head behind the wheel made the road miles feel significantly shorter.

_"Oh fuck I love to see you come, son."_

Juuse slumped backwards on top of Sebastian and rolled carefully off him, giving Sebastian space to pull out. Sebastian's spent cock left his ass with a soft, almost sore pop.

Juuse smiled listlessly at the phone propped up on a tripod on a wooden stool in the middle of the room.

"Did we stay in the frame, daddy?"

_"Perfectly."_

Juuse was about to stand up to take the phone in his hand but Pekka's voice stopped him.

_"Hey, son, hold on. Stay there. Let me see your creamed ass."_

Juuse leaned back down on the bed, lifted his legs and spread them for the camera. He felt some wetness on his entrance but couldn't be sure if it was lube or come. He brought his fingers to his ass, spreading his hole to the side, then diagonally down, and felt a slick wet pulse trickle out on his rim.

_"Oh yes. Fucking beautiful." _Pekka's voice was hoarse, deepened; Juuse wanted so much to check the screen of the phone to see his face, see if he was touching himself. _"Sebastian, nice to see you shooting good loads inside my son."_

Sebastian shifted close to Juuse's side, leaned over him to cup his chin and lift it up for a kiss.

"Of course, daddy," he said as he detached from Juuse's lips.

He moved his hand to Juuse's chest and rubbed it possessively; his finders ghosted over Juuse's nipples, making him anticipate a touch. They didn't give it, though: they moved down to his waistline and dragged over the drops of jizz.

Sebastian lifted the finger, marvelled at it and licked the fingertip slowly, eyes on the camera eye of the phone.

"Anything for my brother."

Pekka's aroused deep chuckle lowered into a deep breath.

_"Oh dear. You're killing me, boys."_

Sebastian smirked, pleased with the response to his performance, stretched his arms and curled up to his feet in a languid but fluid move. Juuse tracked the lines of his thighs and ass with his gaze, watching the way his muscles moved when he crossed the room.

Pekka cleared his throat in the phone.

"Sorry, daddy," Juuse said and picked up the tripod from the stool. It's three metal legs unfolded immediately, hanging down like tentacles of a dead squid before Juuse pushed them inside the handle.

_"Wow, look who's there! Hi!"_ Pekka said when Juuse turned the screen to himself. The phone was still capturing video from the main camera on the back.

Carey lifted his hand to a lazy wave from Sebastian's bed where he had been lounging, watching them with a keen eye.

Sebastian had strolled to his side and stood there by the bed, one foot on the floor, one knee on the edge of the mattress. He twisted his upper body from the waist to look over his shoulder. Juuse got a glimpse of his downward curving, half hard cock, shaft still shiny with moisture. 

"Never mind them," Juuse said to the phone and switched the video connection to the front view camera.

"_Hold on, keep them in picture,"_ Pekka said. "_Carey, I had no idea you were going there for your night off."_

Carey rubbed Sebastian's knee, head propped up with his other hand, leaning to his elbow.

"Taking my boy out to dinner and in a hotel for the night. I got us a nice big room. Four-poster canopy bed and a Jacuzzi. I brought some toys. A little midweek treat."

"_Oh. That's what the hotel deposit on the ranch credit card was about. I thought you had made a reservation for the time of the cattle auction." _ Pekka clacked his tongue and shook his head on the screen visible only to Juuse. "_But it's okay. You deserve a bonus."_

Carey run his hand up Sebastian's thigh, looking up and down his naked body. 

"So does my little cattle hand," he said and grabbed Sebastian's wrist. He turned him around and smacked his ass. "Hit the shower, cumdump. They won't hold our table reserved forever."

_"Are you sure you don't need that thing in your pants taken care of?"_ Pekka asked and Carey instinctively looked down on his crotch. A handsome bulge in the front of his black jeans was a clear sign of the effect watching the boys fucking right before his eyes had had on him.

"What do you mean, boss? You saying you want to watch your boy's little lover give me head?"

Sebastian had already sat gracefully down on the edge of the bed and was gently petting the outline of Carey's erection over his jeans, vivid eyes shifting between the lense of the phone camera that Juuse kept pointed at them and Carey's face.

_"Well, if Juuse wants to show me that I guess I can't oppose but I might as well withdraw and continue the evening talking to my son. Whatever is fine. But that room sounded nice, do you think it would be available for an extension for another night? I could pop in the town and spend some quality time with my baby boy."_

"I can check."

_"Maybe you two could join us," _Pekka said. Sebastian nodded enthusiastically, eyes twinkling_. "I know Sebastian loves to have his holes stuffed."_

"That sure sounds tempting," Carey said, barely even watching the camera any more. "But - _oh - " _His half-lidded gaze was on Sebastian's parted lips and he bucked his hips up to his caressing hand, fingers ready to pop open the large buckle of his belt - "I think I'll have to get back to the ranch tomorrow."

Sebastian licked his lips wet, deft fingers finding the buttons of Carey's neat city night jeans, Carey's hand already digging into his hair to guide him down.

"_Another time, then," _Pekka replied on the speaker.

◇ The End ♧

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, y'all! Thank you for reading sweethearts. I appreciate all feedback; kudos and comments very welcome and warmly cherished.
> 
> I'm [caixxa](https://caixxa.tumblr.com) and [ badhockeymom](https://badhockeymom.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Happy trails!


End file.
